Sheng Xin Sacred Heart
by Lychii
Summary: (Chapter 22 is up!!)Sakura comes to Hong Kong...AGAIN! This is my story of what could happen after third season and second movie of CCS. Sakura must fight for the right of Xiaolang and her place with the elders in the Li Clan!
1. Syaoran to Xiaolang and back

A/N: To begin with, this is my third CSS fanfic

A/N: To begin with, this is my third CSS fanfic. Next to my first, I had to do plenty of research on the anime and on more Japanese terms. Subsequently, I longed to learn more. Eventually, it led to more research and postponing my other two fanfics: Reunited Lovers and Astral journeys, which I am still working on. As I now juggle school, my social life, and net life, it seems there is not enough time for them all. I will continue to balance them all, until I can put more effort into one or the other. For all this new experience and research, I will include more Chinese within my fiction. All I can say is thank you for you support and patience. Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters you'll get back. Until then, keep hoping for new stories.

Arigato, Jade 

2nd A/N: I studied some Chinese for reference to Syaoran's family background. Wu, meaning 'five/fifth' and di, meaning 'younger brother', seeing he is the fifth child in his family. (How I would loathe four older sisters…) Da, meaning 'eldest' and jie, meaning 'older sister', the way he _should _refer to his oldest sister, Fanren if I'm not mistaken. Finally, Niang, meaning 'mother', something he would call his mother, Yelan.

Disclaimer: All right! All right! We know the drill. I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura; you may now go on with the story….

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter1:Syaoran to Xiaolang and back.

The fifteen-year-old Chinese warrior silently walked through the congested streets of Hong Kong deeply pondering away about something. It had been almost four years since the last time he had been to the summer carnival in Japan- since the last time he saw Sakura's face. That summer he had confessed his love to her and she had confided to him with the same feelings. Unfortunately, the void card had taken these newly emerging feelings away from him. What to make of that if he had no more than friendly feelings toward her.

No doubt, the look of concentration was etched on his face. That summer was also the year the clan had annulled his engagement to his cousin Meiling. He thought hard about this as well. Neither of them had treated each other beyond family or as friends since she had to return to China first. He could never forget Sakura, and the feelings of love had returned stronger than ever. 

Syaoran had not been paying much attention to where he was walking. He had his head lowered watching only his feet. Suddenly he had bumped into someone.

"Eh? Wu di (fifth brother)?"

Syaoran looked up; the voice certainly was familiar. "Da jie (Eldest sister)?"

"Ah, Xiaolang, I have been looking all over for you."

"You have? Why?"

"Why! It is very important! The Elders wish to speak with you."

"Oh," he replied.

"Ever since you've came back from Japan you seem to forget many things and become very absent-minded." She scolded. "Why I wouldn't have noticed it was you hanging your head so low. You must keep you head held high with pride for you are to be the leader of the Li clan. Or have you forgotten that as well?" She bantered.

"Mou (jeez), why must you continue you tease me."

Fanren giggled, "You just used another Japanese word. Again."

"So?"

"You must be thinking about something in Japan."

"I never said so."

"Yes, but your words and emotions seem to have revealed them for you. You are slipping Wu di (fifth brother). Are you going soft Xiaolang?" She inquired with her slick Cantonese accent.

"No." Syaoran muttered back in his altered accented voice.

"Is there something on you mind Wu di?"

"…."

"Perhaps you are thinking of a certain thing…?"

"…."

"Perhaps you are thinking of a certain person…?"

"…." Blush.

"Aha! You're thinking of Ying Fa!"

"Exactly how can you prove that. You have little magic."

"One does not need magic to understand human emotions. It is pure intuition."

Syaoran gave up arguing with his sister. _If I continue to talk, I will reveal something about Sakura. _His mind began considering other issues. _It's not as if they don't know I care for her. Everything is shared between the elders. Then again, Fanren is quite and elder yet. _Fanren's sudden jerking at his sleeve interrupted his thoughts.

"We must hurry, Niang (mother), and the Elders are waiting."

"Hai (Yes)." He solemnly agreed.

Fanren could only smile to herself; _that's the third time today he used a Japanese word in my presence. My dear Xiaolang is growing up without his Ying Fa. Poor Wu di…._


	2. Family Issues

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 2: Family Issues

Syaoran stood before his Niang (mother) and Elders slightly tense but still holding a composed posture.

"Come forward Xiaolang." His mother commanded. Syaoran immediately obeyed. The elder's faces were all stoic like his mother. One unfamiliar with these actions would not be able to understand what they were thinking. Syaoran knew exactly what they wanted to discuss with him; his future. Fanren had taken her place in the farther back of the room among the rest of his sisters. Surprisingly, Meiling was included in this as well. Meiling here meant one of two things: 1.The engagement to her had resumed, or 2. This matter to discuss was because of her.

Syaoran seated himself beside his mother, patiently awaiting her next order. Yelan stood in the center of the room and began to speak.

"Xiaolang, according to Meiling, you made a promise to go back to Japan. She refused to mention what for, but I suspect it has something to do with the clow mistress."

Syaoran's eyes darted his mother's stony glare and shifted towards Meiling, who in return glanced back in shame for slipping information about Sakura.

"Xiaolang. Look. At. Me."

Syaoran cautiously did so.

"You know the clan forbids outer family marriage…especially considering she is Japanese."

"Who ever said I was going to marry the clow mistress?"

"So you do not wish to marry the one you love?"

"…."

"You also very well know that the Li-clan would like to keep a very strong magical bloodline in the family."

He nodded slowly.

"I will not allow you to go to Japan. We will bring the clow mistress here."

His eyes widened. The word 'here' echoed in his mind over and over. _In my house? Again? _He thought.

He brought himself to ask why.

"Why you ask? The clow mistress was never given proper training. Moreover, until you can prove she is related to the Li-clan family, I will not permit you to marry her, either that, or make her a citizen of China."

Syaoran thought over the narrow alternatives. _It all depends on Sakura. There isn't much I can do. _

"Are there anymore questions?" Yelan paused for a response. "Very well, Xiaolang, if she cannot prove her worthiness, you shall be pulled into an arranged marriage. As you have shown, you had not preferred Meiling. So I have matched you with Li Wu-ming, your third cousin." Everyone pondered over what Xiaolang would do. Yelan spoke once more, " Prepare yourselves, the clow mistress is coming within a week. Mark my words, I will test her thoroughly. If not me, Wu-ming will."

A/N: Li Wu-ming does not really exist. Please do not get confused with my original characters. The name Wu-ming, roughly translated means "no name". I just added "Li" because of Syaoran's last name. 


	3. Anonymous

A/N: Lemme see…umm know you are probably waiting to see what happens in the other two CCS fics I've written

A/N: Lemme see…umm know you are probably waiting to see what happens in the other two CCS fics I've written. I'm getting there….somehow….

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 3:Anonymous

The young green-eyed auburn- hair beauty walked around the big Penguin Park in boredom. Going there every so often brought back her most cherished memories-memories of Syaoran She had remembered receiving mail from Syaoran's mother to come to China to study, practice, and receive proper training. While she was able to stay, she could have schooling in China as well. Her father readily agreed believing it was a once in a lifetime experience to study in another country, unlike her brother Touya who tried to convince her to stay home with no real reason to but to say the house would be empty without the 'kaijuu (monster)'. Yelan had told her before hand that school would commence in six weeks. She pondered why she would have to come before school began but only assumed it was so they could teach her some basic Chinese. Sakura had accepted the invitation even though Syaoran hadn't been the most communicative person, but living with Syaoran might be fun. 

Sakura began to think about Tomoyo in England. Tomoyo had decided to stay with Eriol so she could achieve her dream of fashion designing. It had been a very lonely since the card captor gang split up. Sakura had other friends but with the high school semester coming, everyone will be going to different high schools.

She favored the appealing thought of living with Syaoran, going to school with him, and be close friends like they once were in the past. She smiled to herself and hummed cheerfully past the other people to her house. She entered quietly and checked her computer, which was on as she usually left it. She spotted a blinking object from the corner of her eye. She double clicked on it. It popped open showing her that she had received two new emails. The first was one of Tomoyo's daily update about her life in England. The second email was anonymous. She curiously clicked on the email revealing something she hadn't expected. Sakura skimmed the letter unamused.

The letter read:

Greetings Clow mistress. I am Li Wu-ming of the Li-clan, second choice of Xiaolang's mother for engagement. Once Xiaolang becomes sixteen, I hereby challenge you to battle to for the right to be Xiaolang's wife, and the right to own the Clow cards to return them to their rightful owners, the Li-clan.

If you dare to accept my challenge, you face your death. This is my last warning Clow mistress. 

Get ready. 

Sakura logged out of her inbox more confused rather than petrified. _Marry? What does Li Wu-ming mean by that?_ Kero-chan dashed into the room yelling in fear. 

"Sakura-chan! WE ARE OUT OF PUDDING!"

Sakura passed by solemnly not even hearing what Kero had shouted in an oblivious rant.

"Eh? Something wrong Sakura-san?" 

She quickly changed her expression, "Nande mo nai (nothing), just thinking about China."

"I can't wait to go back to Hon-" he stopped mid-sentence, "You are taking me with you? Right?"

Sakura managed to let out a laugh, "Mochiron- desu (Of course), what would I do without you."

She ran upstairs to avoid any other possible questions. Sakura strained her mind trying to remember what the email had meant. _Li Wu-ming? Syaoran has a relative he never told me about. Then again, he never even mentioned Meiling until she came. _Sakura printed the email from upstairs and read it again. _Hmm, she obviously knows about the Clow cards. I don't understand, marry Xiaolang? Why would I want to marry Xiaolang? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Touya's presence. 

"It's your turn to make dinner Kaijuu."

Sakura's face visibly showed annoyance, "Mou (jeez), I AM NOT A KAIJUU!"

She shoved him out of her room and continued to think. _Xiaolang? Where have I heard that name before? _She shrugged off the thought and hurried down to the kitchen to make supper.

A/N: Yeah some um…how do you like the story so far? I know what you want right now. Longer chapters right? Give me some more time, but really, I plan to make this a long story with many chapters, so please be patient. I would like to thank the readers who reviewed it first:

[**The Watery**][1] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 2 @ 

09-01-2001 12:04 PM

3150680

Continue! but please have Yue in the story!!!

[**Sakura-luv-Syaoran**][2] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 2 @ 

09-01-2001 11:08 AM

3149963

Wow. I like it a lot! Post more soon!

[**SAKURAnTOKYO**][3] ( Signed Review ) 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43792
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=55241
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53110



	4. Premonition?

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 4: Premonition?

__

Mountains? Valleys? This doesn't look like Japan. It kind of reminds me of the last time I saw Clowreed…. What's that? A tower? No, it's a pagoda of some sort, like a temple shrine. It looks like its almost sun set. 

In the distance there's a girl with long black flowing hair. She seems to be dressed in a Mandarin qipoa Her face looks so cold, but I can't make much detail of it. She's holding a purple staff with a four-pointed star…like mine, except it's a like a tilted quadrilateral surrounding the star. What is she holding? Its fan of cards? No, it can't be another set of Clow cards? They don't look like Clow cards, they look like Sakura cards, except purple. 

Wait, where exactly are we? The wind is high and strong, and that girl looks around my age. Her eyes are so determined, they are almost the same color as Meiling's. Her mouth is moving, but what is she saying? I don't understand, she isn't speaking Japanese, but what is she speaking then? Cantonese perhaps?

DING!

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Sakura had almost bolted out of her seat. "Mou, I fell asleep again. I wonder what that dream meant? Was it a Premonition? I haven't had a dream or feeling like that since I saw Clowreed in my dreams."

The plane gracefully skidded along the runway and laded safely in place. "Flight number 748 has arrived in Hong Kong, China. Please remain seated until the flight attendants allow you to leave. It is now 11:43 P.M., welcome home or enjoy your stay. Domo Arigato for flying Air Japan!" The flight attendants began letting of passengers starting with first class. _I must show them gratitude when I arrive, they are spending so much money on me already for flying first class. _Sakura dragged her carry-on luggage -containing Kero- with her and attempted to locate the baggage claim. She passed a picture of what looked like bags and continued on that way. After what seemed like at least half an hour she reached the baggage claim area. 

She heard a high pitched familiar voice from behind. "Kinomoto-san?" 

"Hai?" she answered promptly. "Meiling-san?"

"Anou… you look just like the last picture you sent me!"

"Sugoi, you really have grown! I almost didn't' recognize you."

"Sakura-san, hurry, Wei is waiting is in the car port."

She nodded and they went off to find the rest of Sakura's luggage. They finally found her two suitcases and entered the car. Sakura and Meiling began to talk and giggle about old times. 

"Ooh! Syaoran will be so happy to see you again." Meiling squealed.

"Hai, I want to see him again too, I so exhausted."

"No problem, you recover tonight, we begin training tomorrow."

"Domo Arigato Meiling-san."

They arrived at the Li residence and Meiling brought Sakura to her quarters.

"You'll be staying in Syaoran's guest house."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Guest house.."

Meiling left Sakura in her new bedroom and informed Yelan before she departed.

__

I hope Sakura will be prepared for her hard core training course. She needs all the training she can get to face Wu-ming.

(A/N: hehe…Umm this is just so you can imagine exactly what the qipao is: Chinese dress with traditional Mandarin collar and slits near the bottom for comfortable walking)BTW: You have idea how many times I have been on a plane. I've heard that speech A LOT! "Everyone, please remain in your seats until the seat belt light is turned off…etc.." Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far! Arigato!

[**Sailor Krypton**][1] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 3 @ 

09-01-2001 04:16 PM

3154088

Kawaii!!I love it when they have to battle for their love.I think has a very good plot. ***** 5 star review.Hehe.Ta-Ta! ~*Krypton*~

[**MysticEyes**][2] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 3 @ 

09-01-2001 04:05 PM

3153949

This is gonna turn out great. PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON

[**Emiri-chan**][3] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 3 @ 

09-01-2001 03:24 PM

3153363

Please continue! I like it so far. ^-^

[**Kat**][4] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 3 @ 

09-01-2001 03:17 PM

3153278

WOW! ANOTHER #1 RATING! ME LOVE THIS STORY TOO! I don't really care if the chapters are long or short, I just want more chapters! ^^;

[**The Watery**][5] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 2 @ 

09-01-2001 12:04 PM

3150680

Continue! but please have Yue in the story!!!

[**Sakura-luv-Syaoran**][6] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 2 @ 

09-01-2001 11:08 AM

3149963

Wow. I like it a lot! Post more soon!

[**SAKURAnTOKYO**][7] ( Signed Review ) 

chapter: 2 @ 

09-01-2001 08:46 AM

3148309

ahhhhhhh keep going i wanna know please!!! but longer chapters okay!!!:)

__

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=104512
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=68315
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32996
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=84582
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43792
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=55241
   [7]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53110



	5. Bath House Blunders

A/N: Mmkay, don't give me that look, just by the name it looks perverted doesn't it

A/N: Mmkay, don't give me that look, just by the name it looks perverted doesn't it? Don't even think about it, I'm just a lowly 13 year old (almost 14) fan fiction writer. Well keep reading to find out!

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 5:Bath House Blunders

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ah! It's five A.M.! They probably expect to be early!" Sakura hopped out of bed and dressed herself in some decent house clothes. She wasn't quite sure of all the rooms of the house, it was nearly five years since the last time she had been there. Silently she explored outside her bedroom. The garden and balcony was closest to the guestroom so she decided to do her daily stretches there. "Ichi (one), ni (two), san (three)…" 

The counting of Japanese numbers brought Yelan's attention to the balcony. 

"Ohayo gozaimas Kinomoto-san."

Sakura set her eyes on the person behind her, "Ara (oh), ohayo gozaimas Li-sama." Then bowed in terms of respect. 

"Kinomoto-san, do you know what time it is?"

"Sakura glanced at her watch, "Hai (yes), its 5:15 A.M."

Yelan flashed one of her rare smiles, "Not quite, time in Japan is one hour faster than here in Hong Kong. It is 4:15 A.M. Yet since you are awake, I'll personally give you a tour of the house."

Yelan passed the house gates and crossed the garden, which led to a corridor. 

"I hope you may become more familiar with this house. From here, to your left is the dining room, straight-ahead is the kitchen, the backward entrance and Wei's quarters. To your right is the living kitchen. The second floor is my bedroom and my two eldest daughters' bedroom. Finally the third floor is my two youngest daughters and my only son's rooms. Any questions?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then I suggest you freshen up in the bath house next to the guest house where you are staying. Breakfast will commence promptly at 5:00A.M." With that said, Yelan returned to her bedroom to get something for Sakura. 

Sakura exited the main house, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathhouse. She carefully knocked twice, seeing no one was inside, she let the tub fill with hot water and relaxed. 

*********

Syaoran had just waken up. Lazily giving a glance at his clock, realization hit his head. He had twenty minutes until breakfast time and if he was late again, he would begin training without it. Syaoran dashed down stairs and zoomed through the corridor toward the bathhouse. Forgetting to ask whether anyone was occupying the area, he slid open the door and suddenly gawked at the girl in a towel. They blushed and stared in complete silence. Syaoran swiftly walked out shutting the door behind him. He slunk against the outside wall of the bathhouse in embarrassment. 

_THAT must be Sakura. Maybe that's why Niang said 'be prepared.'_


	6. Knowing Your Place

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story so and a special thanks to Chette Teng and her boyfriend who helped me with some of these chapters on the Chinese words. * Bows in respect* Domo Arigato Gozaimas!

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 6: Knowing your place.

Sakura slipped on a bathrobe mumbling to herself "Well if that just isn't the weirdest way to meet someone you haven't seen in years." She chuckled to herself; _His face was SO red! He must have done it on accident._ She opened the sliding door to a very cherry red Syaoran.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan."

"Yoshi (it's okay), you didn't mean to do it." She hugged him in her bathrobe, "I'm just glad you still recognize me." 

Sakura walked off to the direction of her bedroom. . Syaoran stood there, mouth agape and six times redder.

Sakura heard a knock on her door, "Hai, coming." 

Fanren was on the other side of the door smiling and holding a neat pile of clothes.

"Niang told me to give you these."

"Domo arigato gozaimas."

Fanren left and grinned, "I'll see you at breakfast."

Sakura lad the clothes across her bed admiring them. "Interesting new and traditional clothes. What's this?" she gingerly lifted it, amazed at it's delicateness. "It's a card capturing robe, like Syaoran used to use during our old card captor days. It's just much more feminine with a totally different design, but it still has the noteable ying yang imprinted on the front." Decidedly, she chose to wear a casual skirt and V-neck top. Sakura shyly came to the breakfast table.

"Sit." Yelan suggested and gestured for her to seat herself next to Syaoran. Everyone remained dead silent as breakfast continued on. Slowly, Yelan casually conversed with Sakura. 

"Kinomoto-san?" 

"Hai?"

"Would you prefer to be called another name?"

"Iie, I don't mind." 

"How about Ying Fa? It means the same thing as Sakura."

"I like the sound of it very much."

Yelan nodded, "Ying Fa, we haven't fully introduced ourselves. As you know I am Syaoran's mother. This is Fanren, my da jie (first daughter/eldest sister), Fuutie is er jie (second daughter/second sister), Siefa is san jie (third daughter/third sister), and Feimei is si jie (fourth daughter/ fourth sister)."

Sakura smiled modestly, "I am Kinomoto, Sakura fifteen year old sorceress and mistress of the Clow cards. I am very pleased to meet you again." Then bowed. 

Yelan's eyes gleamed in satisfaction; _Ying Fa's attitude is innocently pure and strong. She follows orders with respect. I think I like her already._

A smile tugged at her lips, "Ying Fa, you may call me Niang if you wish."

Syaoran almost dropped his chopsticks; his sisters on the other hand gave each other alerting stares and smirks.

"Niang, as in mother?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, I understand if you do not wish to call me that."

"Anou, its not really that, it's just I never really knew my mother, and never had a motherly figure in my life. Yet, with all the hospitality you've shown me, I am honored to call you Niang."

Sakura stood up and embraced her. "I see it fits you to call you mother and I will never forget you kindness towards me."

Syaoran flinched, his heart was in shock. His mother had just accepted Sakura in to the family.

__

Sadly, he thought, _she still doesn't know about the marriage situation. I don't want to tell her. I wish we didn't' have to go through this. It WILL ruin our friendship. Why can't I just tell her I love her? No, it is too much for her to comprehend right now, especially what happened this morning. Time must take it's course. If only destiny was in our favor…. _


	7. Recalling Recent Memories

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. Actually I have a crap load of schoolwork to do and I felt guilty for leaving you people hanging. So here is a chapter in my lateness. Yes, I know its short, but this will have to do for now, until then, keep looking—and hoping.

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 7: Recalling Recent Memories

Sakura sat on top the Li family's rooftop comfortably relaxing as sunrise came upon Hong Kong. It had been her daily routine for the past few weeks since school started: wake up early, attend school, and spend time with the Li family, study, train, then sleep. Her routine was slightly changed on weekends when most everyone slept in later than the usual, do a few chores, then training would commence.

Sakura quietly gazed at the sun recalling things that have happened since she had stayed here so far. After breakfast, Wei brought them to the back of the house to train in the dojo. Every once in a while, Meiling would drop by and Wei would spar with them or had them challenge each other. Apparently, Syaoran didn't have to will to strike at Sakura with full force. Due to her gymnastic abilities Sakura had excelled quickly. Soon enough, Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura could sense each other's movements and attack in faultless synchronization.

When training sessions were over, Sakura would get personal tutoring from Siefa and Feimei. Chinese wasn't as easy to master as Sakura had assumed. They taught her that Chinese is a pictorial language, not a phonetic language. One word can same but it may many meanings, and is always drawn differently. 

"For instance," Siefa had said the other day, "the word 'Li' has sixteen different meanings alone." Feimei had told her "Ironically, some people can write the language but never speak it at all." Sakura was amused by that thought and it made her try harder to learn the language.

Sakura was lost in memory not long ago. Her eyes were closed, just smiling at the thought of being in China. Her mind averted her attention to the person calling her name from down below.

"Syaoran-kun?" 

"Come on down, you'll be late for breakfast."

"Hai."

Sakura stood up and accidentally slipped on a loose roof tile. Syaoran didn't have time to use an element card, he dashed and swiftly caught her in his arms.

They both blushed, he remembered to put her down.

"…see you at breakfast." 


	8. Li-kun's Lucky Get Away

A/N: Okay, okay, this is Chapter 8, as you see before you down below

A/N: Okay, okay, this is Chapter 8, as you see before you down below. This one is an idea of my own original ideas, (I feel like Takashi now, Rumiko Takashi that is, always making a GAG out of romance moments…) it is VERY kawaii at the end of this chapter, so keep reading! 

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 8: Li-kun's Lucky Get Away

It was another one of those typical days in math class (A/N: I should know, algebra gets so be so boring, you should see my English class…) that never seemed to catch Sakura's attention, and she would constantly fall asleep during class. Syaoran hadn't bothered waking her, just letting her dream away as he had done five years ago.

__

It's this dream again. Those same mountains and valleys. Wait, something's different, it was really sunrise after all. The pagoda hasn't changed. Someone is at the entrance of the shrine. It's Syaoran's mother. Beside her is Keroberoes and Yue. Syaoran is seated at the left beside Meiling and…Kaho? When was the last time she appeared in my dreams? Why would she be here? That same girl is still across from me. Her face is stone cold and somewhat angry. Then again, where exactly are we?

"Kinomoto-san, you're in class."

Sakura abruptly sat up. "Gomen ne." She hung her head low in embarrassment.

"Apology accepted. Sleep at home, not in class." Then Ms.Chien gave a sharp glare at Syaoran.

The chime for class ending rang. Sakura escaped to the Women's bathroom to refresh herself before her next class started. Unfortunately, a group of girls popped in.

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura turned around to face her classmates. "Hai?"

"What is your relationship with Li-san?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Obviously, everyone knows by now that you come to school with him AND go home with him after school."

"…So?"

"What is your relationship!"

"Tomodachi (Friends). I guess."

The head analyzed her carefully. "Is that all?"

"I suppose so. I'm just living with his family to study in China as an exchange student."

"No engagement? Like with Meiling?" 

"Why would think that? Li-k—err…Li-san is an old childhood friend of mine." _[Who confessed his love to me when we were ten.]_

"That's it? You just live with him?"

Nod. Nod.

"Shanzying (good)!"

Sakura backed away, a bit disturbed by Syaoran's "**fan club**"

"So… what does he like to eat?"

"Eh?"

"You know, how he acts at home."

"No, I don't really know."

"Well he always acts so quiet and cool here."

"Isn't he always like that?"

"What does he wear? I mean we're always wearing these scarlet uniforms."

"Casual clothes I think…"

Syaoran's fan club stalked Sakura ALL day. She was quite exhausted to having answering endless questions about Li. Syaoran waited for Sakura by the curb and together they began to walk back to the Li residence. 

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai?"

"You never told me you were class president of your homeroom last year."

"I don't feel proud about popularity contests."

"You were valedictorian last year as well."

"I don't like to brag either."

"I'm constantly being stalked by girls in class 9-A."

"They must be fond of you then."

"I don't think so. They have a thing for YOU, and they're trying to make me answer questions about what you do at home."

"What makes you say that?"

"They claim to be your _official_ fan club, besides that, they're following us right NOW."

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, "Kuso (Damn/Shit)." He began to walk faster.

"On the count of three, run and head for the well you fell into last time you were here."

"You mean the one near the market place?"

"Hai."

"Ichi."

"Ni."

"San!"

They whispered in unison and dashed straight for the market place in two separate directions. Sakura ran aimlessly through the East Side of Bird Street and Syaoran through the left. She passed the countless trinket shops pulling many sharp turns and swerves.

"I hope I can still remember this place…"

She found an opening past old tenements and building finally finding the shallow well. Syaoran was already there leaning against the wall catching his breath. Sakura sat next to him in bewilderment.

"You've become quite popular over the years…"

"Well basically…yes."

"Tell me. Have you dated any of these girls?"

"Eh?!" 

"Have you?"

"Iie." 

"Why not? They're very beautiful and interested in you."

" My Niang probably wouldn't allow it."

"Demo, what if she gave you permission to?"

"Let's go home now."

"Mou, you're avoiding the subject."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why won't you tell me?"

__

C'mon, Xiaolang think. What could you do to stop her from asking questions…?

There was a long silent pause. Syaoran faced Sakura and stared into her dark jade eyes. She gazed back paralyzed the way he stared at her. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, staring ever more so intently. Sakura's face grew warmer. A smirk came formed upon his lips.

"Tag! You're it!" and Syaoran ran like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura stood there in shock and disappointment. She finally recollected herself and ran after him.

A/N: so…what do you think? Kawaii ne? ^_^ ***gets down on knees*** Review Onegai! Make my day! 

__


	9. Discovery of Xiaolang

A/N: Gomen ne for all my grammar and spelling mistakes in the other previous chapters

A/N: Gomen ne for all my grammar and spelling mistakes in the other previous chapters. I was trying to type quickly because my time on the computer is unfortunately limited. (Stupid parental guidance…)

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter 9: Discovery of Xiaolang

A lazy late afternoon sun filtered through the windows of the living room. They young clow mistress was spread across the sofa under the need for a spontaneous nap. On the other hand, the handsome and youthful head of the Li family worked away at his chores. Unfortunately, neither Sakura nor Syaoran had finished their house hold work. 

Today, it was just the two of them. No, mother no sisters, no caretaker, and NO guardian beast, just the two of them. Syaoran quietly swept the hallway keeping a watchful eye on is beloved cherry blossom. Her constant tossing and turning suggested she was having an interesting dream. No doubt, the descendant of ClowReed was quite curious. He refrained from sweeping and gingerly kneeled beside the sofa to study her face movements. 

__

It's that dream again. Everyone in the shrine seems to have a worried look etched on their faces. Hoe? There's some older man behind Yelan. He wasn't there before. Hey, that girl across from me is still staring. The sun so bright, I can't really make out her entire face. She is still holding a hand of purple cards. I wonder if there was ever another deck of clow cards? I don't understand. Her lips move but I can't follow what she's saying. What's that? Xiao—Xiaolang? The name is so familiar. Could it be? She must be Li Wu-ming. Still, who's Xiaolang? 

Sakura continued to mumble. Syaoran gave her a puzzled look. _Why is she saying my Chinese name?_

__

She is still talking. Xiaolang belongs to me? 

Sakura abruptly sat up, bolting in sweat.

"Daijobu Sakura-Chan?"

"Hoe?"

"You kept saying Xiaolang."

"I was?"

Nod.

"Syaoran-Kun?"

"Hai?"

"Who is Xiaolang?"

Syaoran gave Sakura a quizzical stare. "You don't… know?"

"Well, do you, or do you not know?"

"Sakura, Xiaolang is my Chinese name. Like that way my sisters call you Ying-Fa." 

__

[Fight Wu-ming to MARRY Xiaolang…] Sakura's eyes widened, her face grew hotter.

"Anou…let me get this straight. You're Xiaolang and you never told me this before?"

"I thought you knew…"

"I do now." 

"Is something wrong?"

"Nan demo nai"

Syaoran gave her a disbelieving look. "There is something wrong."

Sakura looked away.

"You can tell me."

__

Hoe. Syaoran is really expressing how he cares…

"Um…Syaoran-Kun?"

"Hai?"

"I know we never really talked about our families before…"

"Go on."

"What was you father like?"

Syaoran arched his eyebrow. "…Gee, I never really knew my father."

"That makes us even. I never really knew my mother. You already know that she died when I was little. So I guess I kind of know her."

Nod.

"Can you remember anything about your father?"

"When I was kid, he used to train me." [Nod] "Then one day he left."

"Left your family? Did he die?"

"I don't know if he's alive today."

"Gomenasai…"

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

Silence.

"Syaoran-Kun?"

"Nani?" 

"Do you know anyone named Wu-ming?"

"Hai. She is my cousin."

"Cousin…?"

"How did you know about her?" 

Tension fills the room.

"Um..."

--"Ying Fa! Xiaolang! Have you finished your chores?"

"Were almost done…"

They both stood up and began to clean.

Sakura went to the next room and thought to herself.

Wu-ming is his cousin? Then we have to battle to marry him? There must be something more to me coming here besides studying and training…but what?

A/N: To tell you people the truth, I have NO idea what happened to Syaoran's father. That leaves me with lots of plot twists….^_^ Anyway keep reviewing because it makes me write chapters faster. Oh yeah. BTW: do you think I should change my alias name to Mistress Jade, Otaku Jade, or leave it be? Mail me at [_scentedjade@hotmail.com_][1] or go to my website at http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/jade468/frames

   [1]: mailto:scentedjade@hotmail.com



	10. Secrects, Spying and...dating?

A/N: Okay, my site is looking, MUCH BETTER

A/N: Okay, my site is looking, MUCH BETTER. Go see it at 

[http://www][1].angelfire.com/anime3/jade468/frames 

Now to go on with the story…

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)

Chapter10: Secrets, Spying, and…Dating?

"Okay, you know the plan?"

"Jeez, we've been over this a thousand times!"

"Shh!"

"What? We're the only ones here."

" Still, what if someone was to hear us."

"Oh yeah. Like they'd care if you paid me to spy on Kinomoto Sakura and Li Xiaolang."

"Quiet Chang!" Reiko snapped at him sharply.

"Reiko, what is you problem? I know you have a thing for Xiaolang but don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Shut up! I do NOT!" she blushed furiously as she yelled.

"Whatever. As long as it involves me with cash, I'm in on it."

"Duck!" 

"Eh?"

Reiko pulled Chang with her under the market booths. "They're coming." She whispered 

"This is so stupid, I can't believe you talked me into this…"

"Your language is my language." She waved a thick wad of paper. "Now keep quiet!"

~~~~~ At the Li Residence…~~~~~~

"Silence!"

Everyone in the living room hushed.

"We have sent Xiaolang and Ying Fa off together for an errand. Meiling will now continue to explain." 

Yelan stepped aside and let Meiling stand in the center of the room.

"Alright, Ying Fa and Xiaolang are at the market, you're probably wondering why Xiaolang isn't included in this family meeting. Apparently, this is one he **must **miss out on. He can't find out until later. As I personally know, he doesn't like arranged marriages, in this modern time, I doubt anyone practices this tradition."

"Get to the point!"

"Mou, let me finish." 

"Ahem!" Meiling coughed loudly. "Like I was saying, Xiaolang is not here because I, Rae Li Meiling have discovered a secret that all of you elders have tried to keep locked away from us."

The elders stared at her puzzled.

"I very well know that Aunt Yelan has only one sister, her being my mother. Where does our third cousin Wu-ming come from? Surely from Xiaolang's father's side. Ne?"

A few elders glanced at Meiling uneasily. Syaoran's sisters were obviously interested.

"Still though, I can't believe it took me 15 years of my life to realize this it but according to our family line of magic, but I researched many things about Xiaolang's father, and now I see the true existence of Wu-ming. You can no longer hold the truth."

Yelan lowered her head in shame.

Meiling beamed, "Wu-ming is really…" 

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong…~~~~~~

"What did Siefa want us to get again?"

"Let me look at the list…oh um, some rice, fish, eggs, carrots, bay leaves, teriyaki baste, soy sauce, onions, oolong tea, and chicken. "

"Hmm… seems more than the usual."

"Nani?"

"Nande mo nai."

"No, tell me Syaoran."

"Well, it's just that it's late, I noticed the stock of food is full back at the house, and all the food they want us to get is in totally different directions from the other." 

"I guess that is strange. Demo, what about Kero? He's the one who eats most of the food. "

"Yeah, and counting all of my family and you, I suppose we might need to stock or our rations won't be the same."

"Don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right, but still, some feeling tells me something is going on."

"C'mon, let's go pick up the closest one from here."

"Alright, well I know to get some oolong tea right near the fish market, so let's go there."

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong… in hiding ~~~~~~

"Did you hear that?" Reiko asked Chang.

"Yep. They're going get tea. So what about it?"

"Tea! Tea means dating!"

"What! How?"

"Have you never been on a date?"

"Well, considering I do things like this for cash, which takes up my time, I don't DO dating."

" Jeez, most dates start out by going to places—like a café for instance."

"Oh yes, near the fish market, TO BUY SOME TEA. NOT STAY AND DRINK IT." Chang noted sarcastically.

"Just follow them anyway! It could be a cover up or something."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

They both followed Sakura and Syaoran from a safe distance through the shadows.

~~~~~ At the Li Residence…~~~~~~

"How come I didn't notice before?"

"No! I can't believe it!."

"Are you serious Meiling!"

Feimei, Fanren, Siefa, and Fuutie went ballistic.

"Is it true Niang? Is it really true?"

Yelan sadly nodded her head. "Your father has put disgrace upon the Li clan."

"Why…why did he do it. Just why?" Fuutie asked regretfully.

"No matter how much magic your father had, he wasn't satisfied. According to tradition, we had to have a male heir to continue the magical family legacy. As you can see, I had given birth to four daughters before Xiaolang came to existence." 

They all nodded.

"Love wasn't love. I too was placed into an arranged marriage. I didn't like it at first, infact, I still don't like it. Since I had not given birth to a male child, he had a concubine in an attempt to have a son. That had failed. Wu-ming then came into existence, your half sister."

"I don't understand," Meiling asked, "if you don't like arranged marriages, why do you continue to do it?"

"Because Meiling, it is tradition." Was Yelan's simple answer.

"Apparently you couldn't hide Wu-ming, does she even know where she came from?"

"No, we told you the same story, she was born of Xiaolang's aunt on his father's side."

"Does she know magic? Like Xiaolang and Ying Fa?" Feimei inquired.

"Yes, as much as your father had known. Still though Ying Fa is now more powerful than Clowreed even. This brings up another matter to discuss. I last heard from Wu-ming that she had created her own set of cards."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, this is all very true. All so very true." 

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong…~~~~~~

"Ugh! This place smells worse in the evening."

"You'll get used to it."

"Let's hurry up then, I think your entire family is waiting for a meal."

"What do you "entire" family?"

"Meiling had told me that your entire family was visiting today so that might be the reason for the extra food."

"…And you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I suppose it slipped my mind. The way she said it, it sounded like a thing your family does often with far relatives."

Syaoran shrugged as Sakura smiled innocently.

"Let's hurry then."

They continued to pick up the groceries in the order of the next one that was the closest. 

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong… in hiding ~~~~~~

"Humph, nothing interesting so far."

"This job is so boring, I knew I should have just went to Lanko's party."

"You get paid, what's the difference?"

"They're going to get the vegetables, follow them."

Reiko and Chang sneaked though the aisles peeking past the canned jars and boxes. 

" You see that!"

"What?"

"She's smiling at him!"

"That signifies what?"

"That she's smiling!"

"Is smiling a crime?"

"No, it's just that means that they must be close friends, maybe even more than friends…oh just the thought of it …--Eh!"

"Did you see that?" Chang rubbed his eyes.

"I think so, Xiaolang…he smiled!"

"Li Xiaolang as far as I know, DOES NOT smile."

"Kinomoto must be special to him after all. I mean, no one has made him smile before."

Reiko was in an unspeakable mood, " I can't believe this!" in her ranting process, she knocked over glass jars and other canned items.

"Oh shit…Run!"

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong…~~~~~~

"Did you hear something Syaoran-Kun?"

"Yeah, from behind those shelves."

They glanced over at the section between the non-perishable foods.

"C'mon, we should get going, we have all the stuff on the list." 

"Hai."

~~~~~ At the Li Residence…~~~~~~

Slow steady paced footsteps could be heard outside.

"They're back!"

"How can they be?"

"It's only 10:30pm."

"Xiaolang must have bought the cheap food at the grocery beside the fish market again."

"Everyone remain silent."

Yelan greeted Syaoran and Sakura from the entrance gates.

"Nihau Ying Fa, please rest in your bedroom for now, you must be exhausted." Yelan gave her a kind of stare that said, 'GO, NOW.'

"Yes, good night Niang. Good night Syaoran-Kun."

Yelan and Syaoran went to the living room with the rest of the family. His sisters had a look of concern and disbelief etched on their faces.

"Xiaolang, we have something to tell you…" 

A/N: Okay, you're all probably wondering why I went under a different alias name. I got bored with my old one and I thought Lady Ai suited me quite well. After all, romance stories are my specialty. ^_^

Gomen ne for taking SO long to come out with this chapter, so to make it up to the most of you who asked for more, this chapter is obviously longer than the majority of the chapters I have created previously. Remember R+R! NOW! 

   [1]: http://www/



	11. What’s the story, morning glory?

A/N: (trying to avoid the annoying stuff about the crisis, considering I live in the USA) YOSHI! Let's get this started. Just to let you all know, DOMO ARIGATO FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS! ^_^ (Do you seriously think my story is becoming incest?) So…anyway, just FYI, yes, I did in fact read Chinese Cinderella. It's a very exceptional book. (Though I did feel bad for Adeline Yen Mah throughout the entire story…it made me cry! **Great **Author, I suggest you read it for yourself. Oh yeah, if you want to read some more good Chinese fiction stories, read The Joy Luck Club. That is another one of my favorites which has been written by Amy Tan) The book(s) helped me see China in a different perspective, so that's what interested me into making the fanfic take place in China. ^_~ Oh yeah to all the CCS S+S fans and all the otaku juk sings out there (juk sing, literally meaning star catcher in Chinese; Asian person born/raised in America) I feel I must dedicate this story to you. ^. ^ 

Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart/Broken Heart)

Chapter 11: What's the story, morning glory?

~~~~~ Markets of Hong Kong… in hiding ~~~~~~

"You totally screwed it up!" Reiko accused.

"Me! You're the one who knocked over the all the stuff on the shelf!" Chang scoffed annoyed.

"Well, you shouldn't have been leaning on me!"

"Eeep! The store guy is coming after us!"

"Run you idiot!"

"Well you're not going to get paid now!"

"As long I as I don't get caught it's okay with me."

They ran in separate directions, Chang never got paid. 

~~~~~ At the Li residence--wherever Sakura is… ~~~~~~

After putting away the groceries in the kitchen she brought a box with her to the guestroom. _Gee, I wonder why Li-Sama wanted me to go all of a sudden. _She pondered to herself. She opened the flat box and began to snack upon the thin chocolate covered sticks inside. 

"Kero-Chan!"

No answer. 

"Hmm, even in his sleep I thought he would have been able to sense the pocky…"

Sakura cautiously opened the tiny he slept in. "It's locked? Nani! …It smells as if he has been drugged, or a stomachache of some kind…"

__

Something is definitely going on… 

She quietly shut the drawer and sneaked out of her room. The sound of many voices came from the hallway. She gradually crept closer and closer until she put her ear upon the door and listened. 

~~~~~ At the Li residence—inside the living room ~~~~~~

"No I won't believe it! I can't believe it!"

"Shao di, I don't want to believe it either, but it's true. Until you were born, Father had many other wives."

"Oh, so how many other sibling do I have!"

"Only Wu-ming that I know of."

Fanren spoke. "She is the only other sibling we ever had, stop exaggerating."

"Xiaolang, we've been over this many times already, you know the reason, you must get over it." 

"Niang, why didn't you tell us before?" Syaoran implored. 

"I wanted you to be happy, but now I see you wouldn't have ever been happy to not know."

"You can't make me marry anyone."

"It's tradition, we must continue the legacy."

"NO, I will choose who I want to marry and live with for the rest of my life!"

"Don't dare speak to me like that Xiaolang."

He turned away.

"Xiaolang, it wasn't my fault if we had to find other ways to have a male heir, you finally came to existence, but your father left because he felt wrong and disgraced the family. So, he left."

"Niang I'm--" 

"Silence."

"What is it?" Fuutie asked.

"I feel an energy."

Syaoran knew the familiar power, "Sakura."

Feimei slid the door. "Nihau?"

Sakura innocently smiled. "Anou...Nihau?"

********************(Next day)

"Shaoran-Kun iie!"

"It's alright, I'll just fall in love you all over again."

"Demo…Shaoran-Kun…"

[It's too late, the card is sealed. Anou, 'The Hope'?] "I know you may not share the same feelings anymore, demo…anata (you're)… ichi-…Ichiban (you're my number one)…daisuki! (I love you!)" [The hot tears streaming down my face sting]

"Ore wa. (Me too)"

"Shaoran-Kun!" [The card had no effect on him, he still loves me!]

Sakura had fully awoken at this point of the morning. "Where did that memory come from?" she asked herself. "Mochiron desu!"

(A/N 2: Okay, I also finished watching the second movie after I wrote chapter 10. Kawaii ne! So will I apply more stuff from the movie into the fan fiction, eventually…more research!)

She sat upon her bed pondering what had happened, basically taking a reality check.

"That was almost 3 summers ago. How could I have forgotten that I admitted I loved him and told him? That's right, he left the next week. I tried to keep in touch with him for the rest of the year, only Meiling would reply by mail. Then all communication with Li-kun just ended." She stopped her thought process, "I just called him Li-kun, like when we first met. I hated him for ignoring me there after." _Do I **hate** him for ignoring me now? _Sakura questioned herself. 

"Ara, I'm so dense" she said as she studied her surroundings, "I'm still here in China—with Shaoran-Kun's family…what happened last night?" Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, "I look pale, I feel strangely tired, not like exhausted tired…like my body was pushed to feel tired…" She tried to recall what happened the night before. "Let's see…I was shopping with Syaoran during the late afternoon, we came home around 10pm…it's all so foggy from there." She held her head in slight throbbing pain. "What is this feeling?" 

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in."

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." Meiling popped in cheerfully. 

"Ohayo Meilin-Chan." Sakura replied sleepily, "Ara, it's 11:54 am! Why didn't you wake me? I'll get to my chores right away!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hoe?"

"I did you chores for you…err just take the day off."

"Demo--"

"I know it's been 4 months since you left Japan, so for Christmas break, you can go home."

"Anou…it has been awhile since the last time I saw oniichan and tousan…I miss them both. Demo…I don't know if it would be right just to leave China."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, just a feeling, like a magical source, almost like a Clow card…"

"Ara, you should go home, you're family must be worried."

"Hora, maybe I should but I've been keeping in touch with them a lot—matte, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN." Meiling articulated, "we would never do that, why'd you ever think of that?"

"I'm just kidding…" 

With that conversation said, Meiling left. Sakura still felt a little lightheaded. She passed through the corridor and stumbled. Sakura tried her best to make it down toward the bathroom, "I feel groggy, everything is so unclear…" She stepped into the bathroom slightly trembling. Leaning against the wall she vomited, doing her best to aim for the toilet. The stench irked her senses—_this smell is familiar, when Kero was locked in his drawer…have I too been drugged? _"Well I can't remember anything…I do feel better now…Would they do such a thing as this to me?" She optimistically hoped she was wrong.

"Chotto matte, why am I not in my own room?"

~~~~ Down Stairs in the Elders' room…. ~~~~

"Did it work?" Siefa asked.

"I think so, but she looks ill." Meiling replied.

"I see, use only a teaspoon of codeine next time."

"It shouldn't have affected her that badly…unless you mixed up the tablets with the--" 

"What? What!"

"Well remember Wei had his herbal medicines to suppress his arthritis pain?"

"Yes?"

"It is mixed with ma huang."

(A/N: ma huang is basically like an herbal Chinese "weed", it can be turned into "ecstasy". _Very bad_ for Sakura.)

"You're kidding!"

"NO!"

"You mean we actually **drugged** her?"

Siefa nodded her head in uncertain guilt.

"If Syaoran finds out…"

"He won't."

"You know how much he is love sick over her and won't tell her. He is head over heels for her."

"He will notice won't he…"

"How can he not?"

"Hmm…what should we do about it?"

"We can't tell auntie Yelan…"

"She would have our throats if she found out we could have killed her future daughter-in-law!"

"Should we tell Feimei, Fanren, or Fuutie?"

Siefa shook her head. "We tell, were dead."

~~~~ In the Kitchen ~~~~

"Wei,"

"Yes chi fu (young master)?"

Syaoran moved in an uncoordinated motion, "What should I do about Sakura? What about the family tradition? She knows, she had to have over heard it all last night. What if she doesn't want to follow through…what if she doesn't…love me?"

"Master Shaoran, you have many questions for an old man who has never truly loved. I cannot answer such things."

Wei sat down slowly on the kitchen stool carefully steaming the dumplings.

"During my time here in China, if you were born a peasant, you stay a peasant. We were still run under communism, (A/N: Though The "The People's Republic of China" now does exist…) we were bound under destiny's hand. We could never leave our position in society; you could only go lower. Women were used for position as well, therefore the reason being for arrange marriages. Marriage was never for love, only to change social status."

Wei gave Syaoran a weary look of ancient pain and memories.

"Change your future, hold onto tradition." Wei said, as if he created the maxim himself. 

~~~~ In the living room ~~~~

"Ohayo." Syaoran managed to say casually to Sakura as she descended from the stairway.

"Ohayo Shaoran-Kun." She replied as if nothing happened. "Anou ne…why was I not in my bedroom?"

"Eh?"

Yelan strangely appeared as if from the air sweeping in and out like the wind.

"Oh you were put in a smaller guest bedroom, we gave you the other guest house detached from ours because we assumed you might want more privacy. You were tired last night so we just let you sleep in that bedroom for the night. If you like, you may move into that one if your prefer to do so."

Sakura simply nodded her head. She felt exhausted, happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. Sakura wasn't actually aware of what she had just agreed to. Then Sakura just realized that she was accepted upon a new level to live IN the same house roof as the Li family. 

TO be continued…..

A/N: First, apology to the other fans that supported me.

Second, a big arigato towards "Baby Jinx" He/she probably has been the only reviewer who has told me different from what the rest of you have been telling me. Some good criticism that will help me improve the story—not that I don't appreciate the really NICE ones that tell me I should continue and that you really like my story…(I secretly laugh inside and say "Oh yeah Silver dust! In your face!")

Lastly, I am SOOOOOO VERY sorry I haven't been able to keep up with my fan fiction writings. I almost decided to give up…. Demo I DIDN'T! I've been really busy with science fair and now I have midterms in two weeks. GOMENASAI ONCE MORE! I promise I'll try to do my best during this Christmas season. Yokata? Hai! ^_^ 

BTW: I've been a real baka. I've been using different Chinese dialects…just so you know (mainly the Chinese people who can actually speak any of these languages…) I was using Mandarin, Cantonese, Shanghai and other stuff I'm not too sure about. So I met a friend in NY who can speak these languages and he's been helping me with the whole dialect thingy. This time only Mandarin and Cantonese ne? Domo arigato Biao ge! 

Domo Arigato Minna-san! ^_^ 

__

Light_Blossom

Date: 2001-11-16

Ch: 1

****

Signed

I really really really really really hope you will continue soon.

BabyJinx ()

Date: 2001-11-06

Ch: 1

****

Anonymous

i just wanted to make a comment on how you use your chinese. If im not mistakened Sheng Xin means heart broken ... not sacred heart. And you only use "wu di" meaning 5th brother is if the family it self had 5 sons. Which is not since syaoron is the ONLY son, so it would be wiser to use " shao di" ( meaning younger brother)~!!! Ooofz .... too smart for a Abc~!!

Akari Kinomoto ()

Date: 2001-11-01

Ch: 10

****

Anonymous

Shen Xin is SOO WONDERFUL! I simply love it. Too bad I got hooked up. I'm dying to finish it. Please do hurry up and I'm giving you all my support.

~8ayumi-chan*~ (moonkid7289@aol.com)

Date: 2001-10-31

Ch: 10

****

Anonymous

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!how dare you stop there please morew chaptrz....onegaigozaimasu.........[makes puppy face] pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,need more chaptrz.........~*AyUmI-ChAn*~

amanda^.^ ()

Date: 2001-10-29

Ch: 1

****

Anonymous

the author must of read "Chinese Cinderella"cuz i read it and the title, and some parts of the story has names of the characters in " Chinese Cinderella"...VERY WELL DONE!!!!!!!!!!

SakuraBlossom86

Date: 2001-10-28

Ch: 10

****

Signed

I love your story please continue

cheler (chelerk@hotmail.com)

Date: 2001-10-27

Ch: 10

****

Anonymous

OMG!!! this is an awesome story!!!! you have to update as soon as you can!!!!!! plz oh plz oh plz!!!!!!

Magic Key

Date: 2001-10-26

Ch: 10

****

Signed

it was great you should keep going I can wait to find out what happens next. so untill ff.net lets us upload NEW CHAPTERS AND ALL THAT. PLEASE KEEP WRITING AND S&S FOREVER

LillSakura

Date: 2001-10-21

Ch: 10

****

Signed

NO!!!!!!! A Cliff hanger!!!!! Get the next chapter out ASAP!!!!!!! Please??????

winni ()

Date: 2001-10-20

Ch: 10

****

Anonymous

ahhh!!! that wuz soooo good right more more more more more, and more i can't get over how good this is!!!! pleeze write more

Disgurl

Date: 2001-10-20

Ch: 10

****

Signed

wow this is really good! Please hurry and continue and keep up the good work!

1 sakura ()

Date: 2001-10-20

Ch: 10

****

Anonymous

continue pleaseeeeee hehehhehe

Sakura&Li 4ever

Date: 2001-10-20

Ch: 10

****

Signed

please make mor chapters, i wanna kno wht happens, ur keepin me in suspense, S+S 4ever please

SAKURAnTOKYO

Date: 2001-10-20

Ch: 10

****

Signed

OMG!!!! you totally have to continue seriously!!! i looove it soo much i can't believe you can stop it here but wu-ming marrying her half brother what type os incest is this!!! hehe this is worse incest than meiling and syaoran!! :) well keep going you have a killer story!!!

seashell ()

Date: 2001-10-17

Ch: 9

****

Anonymous

that was a really good story, please hurry up and continue it.

~*princess icestar*~

Date: 2001-10-06

Ch: 9

****

Signed

wOW that is too cool!!!

SAKURAnTOKYO

Date: 2001-10-02

Ch: 9

****

Signed

shweettt!!! keep going!!! i looooove it sooo much!!!

Magic Key

Date: 2001-10-02

Ch: 9

****

Signed

please do go on! I can;t wait to find out about Syaoran's dAd. S7S FOEVER!

Jm

Date: 2001-10-01

Ch: 9

****

Signed

Ohhh. I wonder what happens next...

Koneko (mewsicnote710@hotmail.com)

Date: 2001-10-01

Ch: 9

****

Anonymous

great job! please keep writing!

Kat-chan ()

Date: 2001-09-30

Ch: 8

****

Anonymous

i really like your story. i just wish you could write faster but i know that's not fair on you. so keep up the excellent writing!

WOW ()

Date: 2001-09-30

Ch: 8

****

Anonymous

WOW!!! WRITE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!!! Its really good. I love fluff!! I LOVE IT!! Not a lot of lemon, just the right amount, but lots and lots of blushy fluff stuff, its really good, I love it...MORE!!!! M O R E!!!!!!!

SAKURAnTOKYO (too lazy to sign in) ()

Date: 2001-09-30

Ch: 8

****

Anonymous

kawaii please continue!!!

Magic Key

Date: 2001-09-30

Ch: 8

****

Signed

ONE WORD! MORE PPPPPPLRASE WRITE MORE. i REALLY LOVE THIS FANFIC. SO PLEASE WRITE MORE!

Kewlbunnie

Date: 2001-09-30

Ch: 8

****

Signed

Oh, this story's kawaii!!!! Me like!!!! ^_^ Please write the next chapter as soon as you can!! I know that school is a pain in the butt, but what can we do, ya know? Keep up the good work!! Linkin Park, yo!!!!! Sry, I just had to do that. ^_^ Laterz, dude.

~*princess icestar*~

Date: 2001-09-29

Ch: 8

****

Signed

aw....that was sweet!!! i feel sorri for sakura... being stalked by the grlz of 9a...well i luvd this so far and hope ya update more soon!!!!

*~*Midnight Star*~*

Date: 2001-09-26

Ch: 6

****

Signed

GREAT STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WRITE!WRITE!WRITE!RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Krypton

Date: 2001-09-25

Ch: 6

****

Signed

Oh KAwaii!!I love it.It is even better as the story goes on.I LOVE IT!!So much drama and humor and romance and well not much action or horror.NO angst either.THe perfect traits but i wouldn't mind a little more action.Well there's constructive criticm for ya.Oh well.I think that this story has wonderful plot.Twists and turns and all the best things in a perfect S+S story.Except for the fore-mentioned things this is a great story.Well some one gave me M&Ms so...IM HYPER!!!!hehe. TA-TA!!! ~*Krypton*~

Star Mistress (ijedimaster1@aol.com)

Date: 2001-09-12

Ch: 6

****

Anonymous

LOVE IT!!!!!!!! WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VERY WELL DONE IN ALL AREAS AND IT HELPS ME WITH LEARNING CANTONESE!!!!!!!!! grins from ear to ear* Star Mistress Sakura Kinomoto (Ying-Fa)

LiLDraGoNGuRL28

Date: 2001-09-10

Ch: 6

****

Signed

gah....please hurrie with the story...onegai???? i love it soooo much so far! it's really good!! hurrie please...arigatou!! hehe

~*princess icestar*~

Date: 2001-09-08

Ch: 6

****

Signed

aw......... poor lil wolf... hope u update another chapter soon!!!! i luvd it!!! it was sooooooooooooooo kawaii!!! (well in some parts)...

Sakura-luv-Syaoran

Date: 2001-09-07

Ch: 5

****

Signed

Keep writing~ ^^

Midori iro

Date: 2001-09-07

Ch: 5

****

Signed

Great story! Write more!

Magic Key

Date: 2001-09-07

Ch: 5

****

Signed

sssso cool. HEHE it was kind of funny to, Well please go on!

Magic Key

Date: 2001-09-02

Ch: 4

****

Signed

pleaase hurry I can't wait to find out what happens!

SAKURAnTOKYO

Date: 2001-09-02

Ch: 4

****

Signed

OMG THIS IS GREAT YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO HAVE TO KEEP GOING I CAN'T WAIT YAY WHEN WILL SAKURA FIGURE OUT THAT XIAOLANG IS SYAORAN... HOPEFULLE SHE ISN'T TAHT DENSEbut with sakura you never know hehe:)

Sakura-luv-Syaoran

Date: 2001-09-02

Ch: 4

****

Signed

No problem. I like reviewing fanfictions but I get lazy. Update soon!

jk ()

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 1

****

Anonymous

uhm, i know chinese and da means big, it can be used as older so da jie is older sister, but if there are lots of sisters they use da to show the eldest and the number for the other sisters except the youngest who is the mie mie.

~*krista*~ ()

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 3

****

Anonymous

please hurry with the next chapters

Sailor Krypton

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 3

****

Signed

Kawaii!!I love it when they have to battle for their love.I think has a very good plot. ***** 5 star review.Hehe.Ta-Ta! ~*Krypton*~

MysticEyes

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 3

****

Signed

This is gonna turn out great. PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON

Emiri-chan

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 3

****

Signed

Please continue! I like it so far. ^-^

Kat

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 3

****

Signed

WOW! ANOTHER #1 RATING! ME LOVE THIS STORY TOO! I don't really care if the chapters are long or short, I just want more chapters! ^^;

Celestial Sailor Pluto

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 2

****

Signed

Continue! but please have Yue in the story!!!

Sakura-luv-Syaoran

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 2

****

Signed

Wow. I like it a lot! Post more soon!

SAKURAnTOKYO

Date: 2001-09-01

Ch: 2

****

Signed

ahhhhhhh keep going i wanna know please!!! but longer chapters okay!!!:)


	12. Mood Swings Sakura (Dojo Battle)

A/N: Yeah! I can't believe I received so many reviews! It jumped from 46 to 57! ^_^ If I ever reach a goal such as 100 I promise to release a chapter every month, and if I break that promise, I write two chapters a month! Arigato minna-san! Thank you for all your criticism, remarks, support, et cetera because I was intentionally going to leave this story unfinished—but I realized how much you really wanted to know what would happen. I guess that makes me a good suspense writer! ^_~ I was in another one of my discouraged depressing moods and I just couldn't find anything to continue on with, now I think I can finish what I have begun. Domo Arigato Gozaimas minna-san, I thank you all.

~A dream in merely just a figment of one's imagination, it only exists within one's mind. How can you dream of something so real and ignore it had happened? What if that dream came true? ~

****

Sheng Xin (Sacred/Broken Heart)

Chapter12: Mood Swings Sakura (Dojo Battle)

Syaoran mouth gaped at Sakura's simple reply. How did she not remember what happened? Did she forget over night? Had his mother cast an ancient spell of forgetfulness of some sort? _Impossible!_ He thought. _NO such spells exist. Only Clow card magic, that of which is now Sakura magic. Only herbs continue to be used by Mother and Wei-San. Could they have used a brain washing incense as she slept? _

His thoughts continued to wander. _Nah. _

Wait, now that I think I about it, Sakura is quite dense at times. She is always late too. She did oversleep more than usual--have I been calculating how long she oversleeps? Well maybe I should know by now since she has been living with us. I mean, after all we've been through these past 4 to 5 months, we're like family to her. I wonder if she still feels the same way she did three years ago? I know that…well before I left, she promised to wait for me. Heh, and here she is in China instead. I did come back in the summer. She had said she loved me too….

~~~~ Living room…~~~~

"How long do you suppose this drug will last on Kinomoto-San?" Meiling inquired.

"Well, let me think…it would take about five hours on a person who has used Ma Huang before. We gave Sakura about a pill's worth mixed with codeine and considering she probably has never had a non medicinal drug in her life… so…I'd say eight hours give or take. "Siefa calculated. 

"Eight hours!"

"Most of it should have wore off while she was sleeping. Please do consider this Chinese weed could have a different effect on everyone. It could make Sakura really tired, super happy or even angry for no reason. 

You better keep an eye on her during practice anyway because she has approximately 3 hours left."

"Okay, but if it lasts any longer I don't think we can cover it up so easily."

"Remember, keep this to yourself."

Meiling nodded her head and understood. "Anou ne…"

"What?"

"How exactly would you know this much about drugs?"

Siefa smirked, "You'll have that question answered some other time. Go! Syaoran might suspect something!

~~~~ Dojo… ~~~~

He pictured Sakura at the age of twelve again in the carnival clock. _So young, we both were. Did she really mean it when she said "daisuki" ? ( daisuki = I love you. A/N: not as strongly meant as "aishteru" but meant like it.)_

Syaoran cleared his thoughts and entered the dojo.

"She's late." Syaoran commented.

"She's always late." Meiling snickered, "When is she not?"

Meiling wondered if Sakura was still buzzed from the codeine and ecstasy mix making her late.

"I heard that." Sakura said coming in unnoticeably. "I'm not late, you're just early." She teased.

__

Well she seems to be herself. Meiling concluded.

Wei stood in front. "All right the three of you, it is time to train now."

"Hai." They answered in unison.

"Today we practice offensive and defensive maneuvers being pressed for attack time."

"You are allowed to use your own style, no magic. Victor is declared when your opponent can no longer fight, gives up, has a major injury, or is simply knocked out. Meiling, Master Xiaolang, demonstration please."

At the center of the floor Wei signaled, "Begin!" and then moved out of the way. 

Meiling and Syaoran stood in alignment: Battle stance Chinese form, Syaoran with his sword, Meiling with nothing but her hands.

They bowed.

Syaoran started headfirst sword held up finger poised in front. Meiling jumped in the air before he could strike knocking the sword out of his hands. The battle had changed to hand-to-hand combat. 

"Well if you want to play it that way, you're asking for it Meiling."

"Give me your best biao ge. (Cousin, [older boy] a.k.a. Syaoran)"

The sparring commenced. Kicks and punches were dodged and landed. Whoever was to win depended on one's technique, skill and swiftness. They came at each other in full force. Meiling kicked low, Syaoran jumped above to land with an air kick. Meiling had no escape, as he came she flipped against the wall and over Syaoran evading his attack. Syaoran missed, then used a roundhouse kick that once again knocked Meiling upon the floor. She rolled across the room and groped for the sword the hung the on the wall rack. Syaoran saw her motive and grabbed his sword in the corner of his vicinity.

"Cheating are we?" Syaoran retorted. 

"Fine, sword against sword!" Meiling declared.

So the sparring continued with the metal clashing of swords. Syaoran waved the heavy blade rapidly in front. Meiling did not let the technique win her over; she dashed with the "Shobu zukuri" she held and the double-edged blades met. Unfortunately for Meiling, Syaoran had more physical strength against this attack. He finally pinned her down against the wall. For sure this time Meiling met her fate.

"Say I win, you can't get yourself out of this one." Syaoran said in a final tone.

"I-I—I give up!" Meiling yelled regretfully.

Wei clapped his hands once. "Winner, Master Xiaolang." He then turned toward Meiling, "Well done Meilin-San." 

Wei nodded, " Syaoran won the previous fight, therefore, he shall go again. Next match, Sakura versus Syaoran. Same rules apply. Begin!"

Sakura smiled shyly at Syaoran and a more stoical side of her appeared. Syaoran grinned back taking notice of this.

Each took a weapon of his or her choice from the rack.

Sakura began with the same alignment as Meiling had used against Syaoran. They bowed and the their match began with deadly clash of Chinese and Japanese blades. Sakura dashed as Meiling had done, just as Syaoran had anticipated—she stopped short as if to fall. Instead Sakura held the Wushu (I'm referring to the _one **no**t two_ bladed Chinese ax) in her left and with her right sprung off the floor and flipped above Syaoran. 

Meiling had taken note of Sakura's new choice of weaponry whereas Syaoran had used the same one as before. _Interesting…she has improved so much within less than 6 months worth of time. I suppose Syaoran doesn't seem to notice that she won't attack my style, she'll attack Sakura style. _

Syaoran quickly spun, around astonished by her change in her own technique. He reminded himself that he was fighting Sakura, not Biao Mei (cousin [younger girl a.k.a. Meiling) He braced himself for any other surprise attack moves. Sakura swiped the blade under his feet, in reaction Syaoran jumped as she had expected. She then brought the Wushu above her head, spinning and rotating it from hand to hand. Syaoran spotted his chance to bring Sakura to her knees. He made a quick low kick; she dodged it, went behind him and grabbed his arms tightly in place, blade at his throat. 

"Surrender." Sakura commanded. 

"Never." Syaoran defied, and elbowed her onto the floor.

Their fight continued with frontward and backward assaults Sakura made a fake high kick and then knocked him off balance. He recovered and ran with his sword first. She didn't hesitate to flip him over. 

She cornered Syaoran against the wall.

"Give up now?" She inquired.

"Nope." He replied. 

Sakura was a little irritated at his persistence but kept on. 

Syaoran dropped his sword grabbed onto the Wushu Sakura held with her hands. He used his strength pushing her backward. Sakura continued to remain in the same position in hopes not to injure Syaoran. Unfortunately her intention had not worked, Syaoran overpowered her. He took the Wushu away and threw it aside. He punched at her continually and she continued to block his attacks. He gave her a high kick to knock her off balance. She collided into the wall. Syaoran took his chance to strike while she had no time to evade his attack. Sakura leaped against the wall and kicked against it to ricochet backwards. With no option left, Sakura grabbed the Wushu and using the blunt end, jammed it into his side. Syaoran fell upon the floor breathless. Blade in front she positioned it at his head and trapped him on the floor. She sat firmly on his stomach and placed the blade at his neck once again.

Taking deep breaths from being worn out, she spoke, "Last chance, you can't escape me this time." She beamed. "Say it." Sakura's tone was full of anger, her eyes burned with fire. 

Syaoran observed how she had managed to pin him down three times. _Well it was obvious she had won…and she is on top of me, her weight is pressing me down so I can't get up._ " I give up…you—you win." Syaoran was furiously blushing at this time…

"Yokata (Good). " She flashed him an innocent smile. 

Wei appeared pleased. _Another pupil well taught. _" Well done Master Syaoran. Congratulations Kinomoto-San." 

Wei smiled wanly. _She is ready._

~~~~ Living Room ~~~~

"Ara, good match Syaoran." Meiling chided. 

"Eh?" 

"Though, back then Sakura would have never won. In fact, if we were still ten, I'd be able to kick you're @$$ too."

"Mou…" Syaoran was annoyed.

"There you go again using Japanese words," Fanren grinned. "Shao di."

"I don't understand though…" confusion was etched on his face.

"Understand what?" Fuutie asked.

"Nande mo nai…" he sighed.

"Tell us!" Feimei urged.

"It's Ying Fa isn't it?" Yelan guessed.

"Not just her, I don't understand women in general." Syaoran mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" They asked simultaneously.

"First she smiles then all of a sudden her mood switches to angry in a heart beat. I've never seen her so angry before, not like today anyway."

Meiling and Siefa sweat dropped. ^_^() They knew exactly why.

"I see," Fanren said matter-of-factly, "it's that time of month!"

Meiling and Siefa face faulted. O.o

Syaoran nodded in understandment. He knew exactly what it meant when they referred to the phrase "it's that time of month again". 

****

~ Flash back sequence ~

Syaoran rushed down the stairway already late for training. Yelan stared him down with an unpleasant glare, 

"Do not ever run down those stairs like that Xiaolang!" 

He crept silently away toward the living room to cut through the corridor, accidentally bumping into Fanren.

"Watch where you're going!" she irritatedly shouted

Syaoran quickly apologized and ran off into the kitchen hoping to avoid another one of his sisters. Feimei was carrying a tray from the kitchen and unnoticeably tripped over her brother, 

"Ai-yaa! Now you made me spill Siefa's medicine and ginseng tea—and you know how sick she is! Here, YOU take it to her instead."

Syaoran unwillingly accepted the tray. He cautiously and quietly walked toward Siefa's room. Slowly opening the door to set the tray on the stand,

"You are SO slow! You think I want to stay up here and wait all day to receive my medicine! I think not! Place in front of me already!" 

Syaoran did so and left as soon as he had the chance. This time he walked down the stairs taking the route to the courtyard garden. There, Fuutie was staring away into the sky. He tiptoed behind her silently as possible.

"I can hear you Shao di. I know what you're up to! You know I lost my boy friend to some all star slut at school! You like to hear other people's pain! Leave me alone!" 

Syaoran didn't need to hear twice, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the dojo. Wei patiently waited checking his watch every now and then.

"Master Xiaolang, you're late."

****

~ End Flash back sequence ~

Syaoran clearly remembered that day and made sure to avoid his sisters whenever he heard that phrase. He thought his innocent cherry blossom—which happened to be a sorceress, who had just kicked his @$$ today. Syaoran didn't want to imagine her "time of month days". 

A/N: Looks like Meiling and Siefa got away with it… ^_^ Did you enjoy this chapter? Then tell me! 

Oh, if you're wondering about the flash back sequence, I made that part up completely. That's another reason why I wouldn't want four sisters….

Oh hey shout out to biao Ge (it's YOUR birthday today) and my REAL cousin Karlo who has been reading my stories and supporting me all the way. Chrystal Circle ne? (You need a new band name!) ^_^

I forgot to tell you guys it was my birthday on 11/24! Oh well, you wouldn't care now that I'm fourteen. Oh yeah, I might not be able to release another chapter by Christmas because of mid terms and secret Santa thingy in class. (I had fooled my person and he think my best friend is his Secret Santa and has the HOTTS for him! Imagine how many story plots I could create just from that this week!)

Gomenasai, I meant to put si fu in place of chi fu, but as I scrolled down my glossary list I messed up! As for what kind of sword I'm talking about go here: 

http://japanesesword.homestead.com/files/glossary.htm

http://www.tigerclaw.com/products/cweapons/wushu.htm

Anyway, thank you for all your unbiased reviews so far! ^_^ Don't forget to email me at 

scentedjade@hotmail.com


	13. Sweet Kiss

A/N: GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I know it's been a LONG time since I've last written a chapter and most of you are probably very ticked off but you know fan fiction authors have lives too ne? =P Well I've also had much of a writer's block…..and some very strange shocking things that have happened in my 8th grade year…some unfortunate…some worth finally revealing. Anyway, I can live once more and perhaps have a clear mind and get my priorities straightened out for once. Hehe, not to mention summer is close at hand so now I should be able to make up for ALL the lost time. *nods reassuringly* Okies, now enough of me talking! Let's get this chapter over with!!!   
  
ShengXin: (Sacred/Broken Heart)  
Chapter 13: Sweet Kiss   
  
Syaoran sat in the middle of the courtyard staring into space, his head hung low, his eyes attempting to concentrate and his hands lost and uncertain. Fall. Winter. They both came and went. Have they not trained enough? How come Sakura never made a move to mention Wu-ming since that day…is she that dense? The school would soon come to an end as well. Spring would soon change into Summer. Summer…my birthday…and Sakura must make her move and prove herself before July 13th. It's May 5, 2002 now….only two more months…. The young Chinese warrior stood up and began to pace back and forth…if she won't make a move…should _ I _ make a move? He blushed. Is that what she is waiting for? My reaction? Wait! What if she isn't expecting anything at all? Will she avoid me? Will she turn her head away at my very face if I do something? Our friendship will never be the same again…then again…it hasn't been much of anything lately. Should I? I mean, we've been keeping a good relationship all school year…and maybe I do act protective of her…even at school against the seniors.   
Heh, our whole freshman year spent together and we've haven't exactly picked up where we left off but it's better than not being able to see her beautiful face. I must really love her. Then why do I deny it? Why do I not try to show I like her…but I have. She just hasn't noticed. Damn it. Why does this have to be so hard? The first time was hard enough. Well if I did it once before, I should be able to do it again. Why have I lost my confidence?   
  
Meiling silently crept behind him. As Syaoran stopped walking she placed her hand on his shoulder. Syaoran jumped up and turned around into fighting stance. He let go of the battle position soon as he realized it was ONLY Meiling.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
Meiling giggled. "Ha. Caught you off guard again. That something bothering your mind must be REALLY important ne?"  
  
Syaoran almost showing an astonished emotion…"That doesn't matter. What did you come to annoy me with anyway?"  
  
"Heh. Cranky aren't we," Mei grinned, "well I came to tell you some news that could be of use to both you and Sakura."  
  
"And that good news would be?"  
  
"Daidouji is coming next week!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "How does that costume-fanatic-camera-recording-girl make things any better around here?"  
  
"Baka. She's not supposed to tape stuff when she visits-though she most likely will--but that's not the point! She's found some information about you father's whereabouts through the fashion and toy industry."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see how that works either but Syaoran-kun, just think, it's all coming together now."  
  
Syaoran scoffed. "If it was all coming together…."  
  
"Baka. It takes time. You know how dense Kinomoto is!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I know. Demo…how come Daidouji can't say whatever it is over the phone or through email?"  
  
"Why? Because we don't want everyone else to know. I mean, anyone could be listening on the phone and you know how Siefa likes to hack through my e-mail…."  
  
"Hmm…point taken."  
  
"Hoe? Tomoyo-Chan is coming to China?"  
  
Syaoran and Meiling simultaneously jumped back and fell over. "Sakura-Chan!? How long have you been there?"   
  
Sakura grinned. "Oh…maybe just now! Hehe. Well c'mon now, time to practice in the Dojo. I promised Wei we'd practice even though he won't be with us. "  
  
Syaoran raised a brow. "Wei won't be coming?"  
  
"Sou Sou. (That's right.)" Meiling mischievously knew already, "Anou…Wei-san, Auntie and I are going on a family business trip. We leave in 10 minutes. Hehehe, I forgot to tell you in advance!"  
  
Syaoran was surprised, "Why not me? I thought the future clan head person is supposed to go?"  
  
Meiling smiled broadly, "Well it has something to do with me rather than you. So…obviously I have to go instead of you Biao ge. I'll tell you everything when I come back. I promise. By then everything shall be confirmed."  
  
Meiling glanced at her watch, "Ai-yaa! I gotta' go now. Ja mata Syaoran-kun, Sakura-Chan!" and ran toward the front of the house where Wei and Yelan waited in the car. "We'll be back tomorrow morning!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both stared in confusion as the car left the driveway.  
  
"Anou…that--"  
  
"-was sudden."  
  
"No-"  
  
"-kidding…"  
  
Sakura giggled. "We're finishing each--"  
  
"--Other's sentences…" Syaoran finished for her. "So…now what?"  
  
"We practice of course!"  
  
"I meant why did the house feel so empty."  
"Hoe? Honto ni?"  
  
They searched the house checking every room within. Strangely they both met up in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Kero-chan isn't even in his drawer."   
  
Syaoran glanced at the yellow note on the refrigerator.  
  
It read:  
  
Went to the movies to watch Beijing Bicycle! Kero-chan came for the popcorn! Be back around 10PM!  
  
-Siefa, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren & Kero   
  
"Sou ka…I guess--"   
  
Sakura nodded.. "--We're all alone…"  
  
They blushed simultaneously in awkward silence.   
  
"Shall we practice Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered the empty dojo quietly. They stood across from the other fighting stance ready. They bowed, the sparring had begun.   
  
Syaoran charged and kicked low to the left. Sakura blocked and flipped backwards. She came forward and punched at the right side of his face. He blocked and grabbed her arm, causing her to be caught within his firm grasp. Sakura was held by her hands the way one place handcuffs upon a person except it was more like a hug from behind. She could have easily escaped if she had wanted to swing him over her head, yet she didn't. Syaoran stared into her green eyes awaiting her next move. Sakura stared back into his gaze as if she was paralyzed. It seemed as if time itself had stopped. There they were in an awkward standing position yet they gazed at each other so comfortably and intently.   
  
Sakura's face reddened being held in his arms. Syaoran, he too blushed. It was in a matter of sweet silence the magic had unfolded. Their aura's, green and pink intertwined like finally being able to feel like one whole person once more. He leaned in tilting her head as he gently pressed his lips upon her pure and innocent lips. Sakura was dazed but filled with overwhelming joy. She turned and placed her arms around his neck. He followed embracing the clow mistress upon her waist. They remained in this dreamy passionate lip lock until need of breath broke them apart.   
  
Smiling genially she rested against his chest. No need for words, all was said and done. He wrapped his arms around her holding he close swaying back and forth. One word escaped their lips in unison, "Aisheteru."  
  
The sound of giggling women was heard from outside.  
  
"Good movie!"  
  
"Wasn't the main character kawaii!"  
  
"He sure is!"  
  
"Wai! Cake!"  
  
"Anou, where should Shao di and Ying Fa be…."  
  
Siefa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren entered the dojo surprised to find Xiaolang to be huggling Ying Fa so lovingly. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and blushed. Sakura immediately threw Syaoran over her head and so the sparring continued. As the continued to fight they smiled secrectly to themselves. It was an understanding mutual glance. They weren't going to tell anyone else until the time was right.  
  
A/N: Hehe! Okies! Well this is it for now but I will write more later. I can't promise longer chapters right now cuz' I'm sick with a minor fever, I have tons of homework due and I have finals next week!! _ 


	14. Visiting Tomoyo

ShengXin14 

A/N: Hey Hi!! ^_^ I feel I haven't given you guys an entire reason as to why I had stopped writing for over a semester's worth of time but here are some excuses....   
  
A)My best friend's sister had died in a tragic car accident...   
  
B)I suddenly have two half siblings that I didn't know about for the past 14 years of my life...   
  
C)I have a recurring illness that keeps me from going to school and always doing make-up work..   
  
D)All of the above.   
  
Wweelllll.....you'll have to wait 'till the end of the chapter to find out about my problems as well ^^;   
  
BTW: Finals are next week so I'm studying and I'm also over loaded with new plot twisting ideas!! Many thanks to MeilingLi in #ssforever on mIRC cuz' I dunno how I would have been able to express my thoughts and get them into order ^^; Credits to you! Mei: You're the best oneesan ever!! ^_^ Now on with the story!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

ShengXin: (Sacred/Broken Heart) Chapter 14: Visiting Tomoyo

Meiling entered the toy store in a nervous fashion. Seeing that it was closed during the night made coming inside ever so much more eerie. She walked slowy and soundlessly as possible. Trying to remain calm she began to talk to herself.

"C'mon Meiling, don't freak out. You agreed to this, so follow it out....maybe I shouldn't have left Yelan and Wei in the car. Damnit. Tomoyo better show herself VERY soon." Her pace quickened as she sprinted through the endless aisles of stuffed animals, board games, tea sets, fire trucks,trading cards, amusing electronic gadgets and what not. The dead silence of the toy store irritated her mind and caused her heart to throb against her chest in raging paranoia.

A shadowy firgured emerged from the darkness. It crept toward the opposite side of the room where Meiling was positioned. 'A robber?' Meiling thought. 'Who in the right mind would want to steal from a toy store? ...maybe for money, but why not from a bank instead?' Meiling inched her way toward the figure cautiously. She made a quick attempt to hit a pressure point to hold the person down and possibly catch a glimpse of the culprit's face. The figure dodged and attacked back making a clean swipe at Meiling's face. Meilng blocked but was held in a tight grasp against the shelf by the unknown figure.

Suddenly lights flooded the room and Meiling was in shock.

~~~~In the car~~~~

"You think she's alright?" Yelan asked.

"I would think so." Wei assured her.

"It's already been twenty minutes since she went inside." She paused worriedly, "What could be taking so long?"

"I do not know Li-san."

"This better not take long. We must discuss you know what. You said yourself, you have noticed it as well.

Wei nodded solemnly, "I wonder if she has realized it herself..."

"We will simply have to wait and see. Has she shown her full potential yet?"

"I'm not sure. Her abilities only come so often. I know it's rising. It may never be as high as Master Syaoran's but her power is coming into being."

Yelan sighed, "I'll give her five more minutes. Seeing Daidouji-san shouldn't take that long."

  
  


~~~~Toy Store~~~~

Meiling's eyes were wide in astonishment, "Dai-daidouji?!" Tomoyo released her grip upon Meiling's neck, "Anou...gomenasai. Daijoubu?" she backed down and blushed. Meiling nodded understandingly massaging her throat. "Nande mo nai. I'm fine really." She chuckled lightly, "Say...when did you learn how to fight back anyway? I would have never guessed it was you at all." Meiling stopped short and guestured to the length of her own neck. Tomoyo laughed her infamous Tomoyo laugh "OHohohohohoh. I cut it." was all she simply said.

Meiling shrugged off the topic. "Well spill it."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I want Syaoran and Sakura to hear this too."

Meiling sweatdropped, "I came her for nothing...."

"Oi! Aren't you glad to even meet me?" Tomoyo joked."

"Err...I don't mean it that way. It's just I thought I could find something out about uncle."

Tomoyo tilted her head and smiled. "I know how you feel. I know how Li-kun feels. I also know how Sakura feels. We have all felt one parent short. We also wonder, was it a coincedence that it happened to yet all four of us."

Meiling nodded. "I don't know why either. We'll find out eventually. They cannot hide the truth forever. Wu-ming is source no doubt." She paused. "So when do you plan to come to over to the house?"

"I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Meiling shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I told them next week!"

"Ay, no problem then. I'll come by monday. I mean afterall, I'm going to be staying for quite awhile. The toy buissness is flourishing here."

"Shall we remain in contact 'till then? Or is that too suspiscious?"

"Call me on my cellphone only."

"Hai. Ja matta."

Meiling turned and headed for the exit, plan ready and anxious to put it into action. She smiled secretly to herself. "It's all coming together...."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: How did you like this chapter? I can't make long ones ALL the time but they're chapters nonetheless ne =P (Ooh? Did you noticed I htmled this chapter cuz' I actually had the TIME!) Be sure to email me at Sana_Hayama87@hotmail.com to contact me! Oh yeah, if you answered "D", you're correct! (Do these answers sound too farfetched? They're REAL!!) I swear, _my_ own life is a soap opera within itself!! >_ 

-Lady Ai 


	15. The Sounds of the Beautiful Bell Come Al...

A/N:Oisu!! Hehehe. Ack!!! FINALS ARE THIS WEEK!! OMG I don't even have half the study guides filled out...I'm gonna screw myself over trying to finish all this stuff at the same time! Anou...I can't help it! I love writing fanfiction. I may kill myself over the stuff I love. ^^;; Hehee. Well I'm not a Meiling fan but the ideas MeilingLi helped me think out were sugoi! Not to mention a kicker for the Meiling fans cuz' I make her look good too =P *cackles* Hold yourself to your seat cuz' you may be surprised ^^ and yes, "It's all gonna come together."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ShengXin(Sacred/Broken Heart)  
  
Chapter 15: The Sounds of the Beautiful Bell Come Alive**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meiling returned to the car a little annoyed but relieved. Whatever information Tomoyo had to give was going to come eventually. Her brow twitched. _ Tomoyo can be **so** evil...._   
  
Yelan greeted her, "Have a seat."   
  
Silence went on for maybe two hours, perhaps longer. Where were they going?   
  
Yelan finally spoke again. "We have much to discuss."   
  
Meiling nodded. _I hope she isn't going to ask what Tomoyo and I talked about. It could spoil it...or perhaps she could help me as well._ "Indeed. I have a question to ask of you."   
  
The car moved on upon the road passing desolate fields of farms. Obviously they were no longer in the city.   
  
"Ask away."   
  
Relieved. Meiling asked her question. "Why bring me all the way out of Hong Kong to talk with me. Why bring Wei?"   
  
Yelan shifted uncomfortably, "My dearest niece, I would have suspected you to already have known. Have you not noticed?"   
  
"Noticed what Auntie?"   
  
Yelan sighed."Wei, stop the car." She sat up and opened the door, "Wei, keep watch in the car, Meiling, come with me."   
  
They strayed only a few feet away from and car and then continued to walk in an easternly direction out toward the rice fields. The stars shown brightly in the velvet sky.   
  
Peaceful silence.   
  
Meiling surveyed her surroundings with familiar memories. "Isn't this where we all used to live before we moved into the city?"   
  
"That's right."   
  
"Why did you bring me here?"   
  
Yelan stood straight concentrating power from field area surrounding her. She lifted the power toward her heart and pointed them into her hands. She held her hands at Meiling then stared her in the eyes. "Because MeiLing, all of our ancestors' power originated in this area. The rest is self explanetory."   
  
"Self explanetory..."Meiling repeated. She stared at Yelan puzzled. "Anou...wait! Do you mean what I think you're saying? I too have powers?"   
  
Yelan nodded.   
  
Meiling's eyes lit up in excitement then dulled in question. "How can you be so sure?"   
  
Yelan brought her hands above her head, "We'll have to confirm that."   
  
Meiling raised a brow. "Confirm. When?"   
  
"Now." She dashed toward confused Meiling and released her hands revealing a fan blowing her off into the distance.   
  
"....Now?!" Meiling was totally off guard. Her OWN aunt attacked her. She got to her feet as fast as she could and went into battle stance. Yelan came forward lifting the fan over her head. Meiling held her ground the best she could. Unfortunately the magical wind continued to blow her away. Not knowing what to do it happened over again and again. Winning this one sided battle was hopeless.   
  
"What's wrong? You aren't fighting back. Magic or no magic, you're not even defending yourself."   
  
_'This isn't gonna work Meiling.'_ She told herself_ 'She's just keeps attacking everytime I get up...and if I don't get up she'll think I'm too weak.'_ She stood up slowly but willingly. "I don't want to fight you Auntie!"   
  
Yelan nodded. "So you give up the fight?"   
  
"No! I just don't want to fight someone I love! I mean, you're **MY** Aunt!"   
  
"I understand how you feel, but you must overcome any challenge that comes your way in life Mei, otherwise you face failure." Saying this she attacked with the magical wind, again knocking Meiling to the ground with a loud thump.   
  
_'Itai su...this is really beginning to hurt. Anou...Sakura had to fight her own guardian, someone she truly loved as well. She succeeded...but she **already** had magic. Well if I have magic, please come forth! Ancestors I beg of you, I have the will to live. I have the heart to love. Even just this once...'_ she pleaded in her mind.   
  
A sudden unnatural wind breezed through, Meiling stepped foward. A strange soothing voice spoke to Meiling. _"You already have the power o' youthful guardian. Sakura magic is Sakura magic. The Li magic is Chinese magic. Have they forgotten that _I_ Clowreed am the creator of Clow magic which contains both of my historical cultures...?"_   
  
Meiling's eyes widened in shock. ClowReed in the form of wind had just spoken to her. _'What did he mean by guardian...'_ she pondered.   
  
Yelan stared at Meiling curiously. "Strange. Syaoran did the same thing when I tested him as a child. He too looked dazed listening to the wind."   
  
Not entirely shocked Meiling was a bit disturbed. "You mean you test Syaoran-kun like this soon as he could walk! That's how he had all those bruises...from his own mother. That's ruthless!"   
  
Anger filled her eyes. Memories of all the times she had tried to protect Syaoran and proved how much she had wanted to become a magical user to capture Clow cards.   
  
**She had failed.**   
  
Syaoran always managed to protect her instead and she was powerless. All she could rely on was her training. It was no match for the Fight card. She is still no match for that card today.  
  
**She could forgive that incident and let that pass.**   
  
She lost to Sakura for Syaoran's love. She forgave Sakura and understood Syaoran's true feelings resulting in a better relationship with Syaoran, perhaps one of the few people to understand in return as well.   
  
**She could let that pass.**   
  
Auntie Yelan beating up her favored cousin in a biased battle as an infant...that was ludicrous.   
  
**No mercy.**   
  
Standing off into the distance, Meiling was solitary but her feelings were passionate. Her fists were clenched together controlling her anger. She closed her eyes and spoke with a firm tone.   
  
"I cannot allow that. I cannot allow you hurt anymore. I cannot allow you to hurt me. I cannot allow you to hurt the people I love. It ends now."   
  
Her aura burned like a new flame bursting into a forest fire. It was a bright red signifying danger, yet signifying love. She floated mid air as faint translucent wings appeared from Meiling's shoulder blades, the wings became more opaque until they glowed a pure white. She held her right hand out in front of her as if to summon something. A golden bell like Maho's came into form. Her eyes finally opened once more. It was this moment the Beautiful Bell began to ring it's rich sounds to all.   
  
The smirk on Yelan's face read satisfaction. She ran at Meiling and waved the magical fan. Meiling no longer fell backward. She pushed the bell forward and let it's sound ring. A conjured sphere barrier covered Meiling protecting her from the violent blast of wind and pushing it back toward Yelan.   
  
Yelan crossed her arms in front shielding herself trying to keep her ground but she fell backward. The battle was won.   
  
Meiling smiled weakly as her wings faded away and began to descend from the sky. Yelan ran and slid catching her tired niece before she fell to the ground. She held her lovingly.   
  
"Let's go home."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So........what did you think of chapter? Like? No like? I know this one was short too but I'm still studying for finals so please be patient with me! (Forgive me for any typos in this last chapter because I had to type this one around 2am when I FINALLY could get my hands onto his computer ^^;;) Well I personally felt Meiling could use a boost of character in my stories. C'mon give the girl some credit! She AND Tomoyo are the ones who hooked S&S together in the first place ne? =P Well what are you waiting for? REVIEW ONEGAI DESU!! .....Oh and my inbox has been feeling a little empty..I'm not able to check up in ff.net all the time so SOMEONE please EMAIL me!! ^^; ( Sana_Hayama87@hotmail.com ) Okay, well a million Sankyuus to all who have reviewed my story this past week. It really makes me feel better under these pressuring circumstances =P  
  
-Lady Ai

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Syaoran's Otou-san and Half-sister drop ...

A/N:Moshi Moshi!! Well I got 93 reviews last I checked and the majority of you said...you like it =P YAY ^^ Feel free to tell me what you personally think the story may need and I just might do it ^^; Someone wanted more S+S gettin' on ^^; HELLO!! They just kissed in chapter 13 ^^;;;; but I guess you just can't get enough S+S =P ....yeah okay, I'm gonna finish this chapter today cuz' I promised my boyfriend I would =) So here it is....

  
  
  
  


**Sheng Xin  
  
Chapter 16: Syaoran's Otousan and half-sister drop in **

  
  
  
  


The dew upon the courtyard grass glistened in the cheery morning sunlight. A peaceful, lonely and slow day was upon world as it seemed. The young clow mistress swayed back and forth, broom in her hand, humming happily as she swept the outside. Her head turned as the sound of a car pulled up into the Li residence driveway. Excitedly, Sakura ran to greet the expected Meiling, Yelan and Wei home. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with question. To her surprise, an unfamiliar jet black Honda convertible lay parked in the drive way. A handsome middle aged man sat at the driver's seat. He opened the car door stepping out cautiously as he surveyed his surroundings. He was accompanied by a young girl of perhaps 16 that remained seated in the passenger's seat in front. Her eyes gazed sharply around the Li residence then glared as she layed eyes upon Sakura.   
  
Sakura stared back in disbelief. No doubt it was Wu-ming. But why? Why now? And who was that guy beside her?   
  
Wu-ming opened her side of the door and walked out. She faced Sakura. "You must be the maid."   
  
Sakura's brow twitched, somewhat annoyed. She simply smiled, nodding and thought,_'That means she doesn't know who I am....what kind of sorceress is she? Her third rate unannounced visit. Heh.'_ Sakura bowed lowyly as if to play the part.   
  
"Welcome to the Li residence. May I be of service to you?"   
  
"Yes, we request to see Master Syaoran and his mother, Mistress Yelan."   
  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry to dissapoint you, neither are here today, much less the rest of the family."   
  
The middle-aged man eyed Sakura curiously "Do you know where I may locate any of them?"   
  
Sakura pondered if a good housekeeper was supposed to reveal where their Masters were if they weren't home....probably not. "I'm not quite sure where any of them had ventured off too. My apologies for inconvient service."   
  
Wu-ming crossed her arms smugly like an impatient child awaiting a present. "Please father, if they're not here, we might as well leave."   
  
Sakura was shocked _'Father....Syaoran's father...here....'_   
  
"Not now." He replied. "We wait until they come. We've waited 16 years, we can wait another hour." They all stood calmly in awkward silence.   
  
Sakura was panicstricken. _'Kuso....what would Wei do now?'_ She thought hard... Sakura finally thought what could be best. "Anou, would you like to wait inside?"   
  
They nodded and followed Sakura inside into the living room through the courtyard. "Please feel at home honorable guests." Sakura smiled as she guestured for them to sit. Solemnly they sat to the British styled wooden chairs of their liking. More awkward silence. They patiently waited as Sakura left them alone in the room. She returned with Green tea and cake with antique Chinese tea cups and plates beautifully displayed in a neat stack. Sakura forced out another smile, "Please accept my brief hospitality for I must return to my cleaning." then left quietly.   
  
Looking back slightly she tiptoed toward the kitchen and dialed Meiling's cellphone number frantically, "Meilin-chan!" she whispered, "Where are you?"   
  
A sleepy voice responded, "Kinomoto-san? I dunno. Outside of Hong Kong still I guess...."   
  
"You guess?"   
  
"Mm-hmm."   
  
"Give the phone to Li-san onegai!"   
  
"Okay..."   
  
"....Here auntie.....-hmm-.....it's Sakura-chan...."   
  
A woman's deep voice answered, "Nihao."   
  
"Li-san!"   
  
"Why are you whispering into the phone? You sound troubled. Something wrong?"   
  
"Yes! Guests are here!"   
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone. You know that right?"   
  
"Yes, but I couldn't just turn them away."   
  
"Oh, who are these guests Ying Fa?"   
  
"A middle-aged man and a young girl who looks like Meiling....but I think I know who they are...you know who they are don't you?"   
  
"He came back to show his face!"   
  
"Li-san! Not so loud onegai...they're in the next room..."   
  
"I see...where is Syaoran, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren, and Fuutie?"   
  
"Out shopping to pick up some groceries, I told them I'd clean the rest of the house for them..."   
  
"Very well, wait for us, keep them entertained if you must keep them here. I'll be coming home within an hour or so."   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Oh,"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Do you they know who you are."   
  
"No, they think I'm the maid."   
  
"Hnn. Well keep pretending, Ming may want to challenge you on the spot. It is not time now."   
  
"I'll do my best."   
  
"Good luck."   
  
"Ja ne Li-san."   
  
Sakura layed the phone back upon the reciever uneasily. _'Now what to do?'_ She sighed as she stole a glance at the living room. _'This is going to be a long hour wait...'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Excuse my short chapter but I AM SOOOO LAZY =P To continue your ranting, compliments, threats, suggestions etc... email me at Sana_Hayama87@hotmail.com   
  
Oh and for a preview for the next chapter....haha, you'd get a preview if I actually did write much less think of the chapter! Anyways I'll think of it....eventually. I know this is really twisted....everyone suddenly comes to China =) let's hope I can continue.... 


	17. A Li Family Reunion

A/N: Teehee =P I noticed that I had 110 reviews....you know what that means right? Yes, I will commit to my promise and release two chapters every month (possibly more...) Hehe...oh and a fan named **Rynne** emailed me =P hehe, if I get POSITIVE responses other than reviews (that means EMAILING ME...my inbox feels lonely ^^;) (It's a nice feeling to know your fans are hooked and want more. =)) Yes, that makes me want to write more and more quickly as well. As for Himako Hime and Meddly...you're really weird--but that's cool! (weirdness not pertaining to Medly, you made more sense in your explantion =P) Yes thanks for being critical of my work cuz' that helps me and I don't mind people writing things like that as long as I don't recieve flames for NO reasons =) Infact, Hime-san and Medly-san, you can help me with the Chinese words if you don't mind =P Alright, stop reading my notes and go on with the story! Oh and, Travis, I'm writing this one for you =)

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


** Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)   
  
Chapter 17: A Li family Reunion**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence filled the Li family living room. Suspicion hung about within the air. Sakura peeked out from the kitchen doorway. Things between the guests were too quiet and still. Ming and Syaoran's father perfectly still sipping tea and continously staring around the room. Taking a quick glance at the grandfather clock, there was only 48 minutes left until Yelan was supposed to arrive. The clock ticked away, minute by minute, second by second. Waiting seemed like an eternity.   
  
Ming's eyes squinted as she studied the portraits displayed upon the mantle. A twinkle of curiousity lit through her face. The picture to the right portrayed no one other than the recent Li family: Siefa and Feimei to the left, Fanren and Fuutie to the right, Syaoran in the middle, and Yelan behind Syaoran. The women were all dressed elegantly in American style dresses and and the young Syaoran in a suit attempting to smile as the rest of his family had wide grins on their faces. The one to the left pictured Siefa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren sitting in the center and Yelan next to what appeared to be Syaoran's father dressed in traditional Chinese clothing. Their faces were neither smiling or unhappy, rather emotionless.   
  
The Meiling look alike tilted her head as she stepped up to the picture. "Father?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is that you?" She asked gently lifting the picture from it's place.   
  
The man nodded. "That was quite some time ago..."   
  
Ming gazed at the picture fondly, "Ah, your wife is very beautiful." and sighed, "I'll never fit into this family until I defeat her....and when I do, I will relcaim our honor, pride and right to the head of the clan." she stated with a firm tone that superheroes use when justifying evil villians then smiled wanly.   
  
He smiled at Ming's enthusiasm and nodded again. "I have all confidence within you my daughter."   
  
Ming smirked, satisfied with her Father's answer, "I won't you down, I promi--" She stopped short. Ming stood beside Li-san, bent over and whispered into his ear "do you sense anything?"   
  
He shook his head, "My magic aura wasn't ever as strong as Yelan. I can only use magic and sense magic when it's being used. Perhaps you have overcome that default...."   
  
"I was not speaking about magic father." her eyes rolled, "that maid is awfully suspicious." She scanned the room over and looked over into the direction of the kitchen.   
  
"She's gone for now."   
  
"Why is she so suspicious?"   
  
"I don't know why. Maybe it's because she doesn't wear traditional maid clothes? Or is it the fact that the Li family has a maid that young? Or it's something about her face...no, that's isn't it. Or is it the **Japanese** accent she has when she speaks Cantonese..." Then it clicked inside her head. _'Clow Mistress....'_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura eyes wandered trying to keep herself preoccupied with menial house chores. She held the glass plate up against the light. It shined in the late morning sun. Pleased with her own work of cleanliness, Sakura placed the dish upon the rack to let it dry. Again, she stared at the clock in paranoia, "10:37am....7 more minutes..."   
  
Sakura leaned over and glanced into the Living room again. She could see their patience wearing thin. She left the kitchen and brought them some more tea and cake. "Anou, I'm sorry. Can you wait any longer?"   
  
Ming shook her head understandlingly, "No, it's quite alright. We'll just wait here until they all come home."   
  
Sakura nodded, "Very Well...." and began to walk away toward the courtyard..   
  
Ming suddenly stood up, "Oh, could you escort me to the bathroom?"   
  
Sakura winced then faced Ming, "But of course, all you have to do is say so." She plastered another smile to her face. "Come this way." She began to saunter at a slow pace down from the hallway and Ming followed from behind. Taking a left, she lead her to the guest bathroom farthest on the other side of the house to delay more time. Sakura stopped in front of the bathroom's doorway. "Here it is. Just ask if you need anything else..." and turned around to leave her behind. She glanced at her wrist watch_'4 more minutes....'_   
  
"Oh, and one more thing..." Ming mentioned in front of the doorway.   
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked and stepped forward.   
  
She didn't hesitate. She pinned her against the wall by the collar, "Why is the clow mistress pretending to be a maid?"   
  
"Clow mistress? What is that?!" Sakura acted with ignorance and fear.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Her eyes glared.   
  
The sound of a car screeched into the driveway interrupting Ming's inquiry. The rush of running feet and sound of slamming doors could be a heard throughout the neighborhood. Syaoran dashed into the house feeling for Sakura's aura. It's pink tenderness was pressured and pained. Another aura was angry and vengeful with it's purple flare. He ran faster.   
  
Heading for the hallway he spotted Sakura and an unfamiliar girl holding against the wall. His face reddened with anger. "Release her. Now." Ming's eyes widened in shock then narrowed with embarassment for her improper appearance. Her hands let go of Sakura's neck and she blushed looking away in a feeling of shame.   
  
"I'm sorry." Ming held her head low.   
  
"No, it's really okay..." Sakura smiled reassuringly.   
  
"I am not speaking to you, _MAID_." she responded coldly, "I am speaking to Master Syaoran, my future husband."   
  
Syaoran's face grimaced at the very remark of 'future husband' to his own half sister.   
  
The sudden loud honk of a horn beeped throughout the neighborhood. Chinese swearing from a familiar female voice could be heard a mile away. "Well we're here aren't we? I said when I'm flooring it I'm gonna floor it!"   
  
Meiling, Wei and Yelan zoomed into the house into the strangest predicament. Everyone was staring dumbfounded with shock. Awkard silence hung about the air with tension and astonishment. Today was a unexpected Li family Reunion. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A/N: How do you like it? Good? Bad? Need more zest? Is it suspenseful? TELL ME!!!! Oh....you know what I just realized...Syaoran's daddy doesn't have a name....hmm...any suggestions? Well you know where to find me =) Sana_Hayama87@hotmail.com   
  
And gomenasai for the delay, I had fun and relaxed at the beach earlier this week =P Excuse the briefness of this chapter as well, I moving into my new bedroom and the cable line couldn't be delt with at the time...oh and also, I'm heading my posterior to the Keys to relax later this week! Authors are allowed to have a little summer fun ne? 


	18. The Beginning of the Battle

A/N: Hey hi my people. I thought I might start on chapter 18 since I finished painting my bedroom. My apologies to the fluent Chinese speakers. I will restate in case I haven't stated before that **I AM FILIPINO**, I DO NOT speak Chinese....but I can speak English, Spanish and Tagalog--but English the best =P So I appreciate it when you're critical of me and yes I understand. I am not trying to make a mockery of the Chinese langauge, I just don't speak it. =) So help me if you can!   
  
Anyway, I had a decent time at the Keys, babysitting in a new area just makes everything all the better doesn't it? So this morning I have just checked how many reviews I managed to get =P and I dropped my coffee in a dazed shock. "....wow." 137 reviews ^___^ Yay! (Then I had to clean up the messy coffee stains from the living room carpet...) lol. Weeelllll I'm thinking that I can make up to at least chapter 20 before the month of June is over so be expecting more chapters to come, hopefully longer too.....   
  
Oh and MANY THANKS to those who attempted to give me names for Syaoran's daddy. But...**kawaiiaznangel36 (Angela_Zou24@hotmail.com)** takes the cake for this one =) Li XueWeng shall be his name! ARIGATO!! SHIE SHIE!! SALAMAT PO!! THANKYOU!! =)   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)  
  
Chapter 18: The Beginning of the Battle **

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Sit." Yelan's stern voice commanded. Not a single person in the room questioned her authority.   
  
Simultaneous sitting without a whisper.   
  
Yelan sent a cold glare about the room. "Alright. Skipping the chitchat, here are the ground rules: 1) No battles or conflicts may go unsupervised. Each Fanren, Feimei, Siefa, and Fuutie will give the contestants challenges they must overcome.   
  
2) All these battles except the last, will not be relevant to magical powers. They will test your skills of all kinds. Do the best to your ability.   
  
3) Last but not least, rule number 3,NO bribing of judges, Syaoran, his father, Li XueWeng and I shall be judging.   
  
Oh, and good luck. You either win or lose. Nothing inbetween. NO CHEATING. CHEATER shall be banished, punished, killed, blah, whatsoever fits the circumstances. I assure you, as long as you fight with honor and a purpose, you will not lose in vain." She paused, "Any questions?"   
  
"Hai." a high pitched Japanese voice answered from the doorway. "May Sakura-chan wear my costumes in these battles as I videotape her?"   
  
Entire group sweatdropping.   
  
"Anou, Tomoyo-chan, how long have you been there?"   
  
Daidouji laughed her demonic 'ohohohohohoho' laugh replying,"long enough to tape all of you during a kawaii serious moment!"   
  
Sakura facefaulted.   
  
Meiling raised her hand in the air, "Where and when will the final showdown take place? And what kind of battles are they?"   
  
"Those questions will be answered later. Everyone will be told their task a day in advance."   
  
Syaoran's hand shot up in air, "Do I have any say in this?"   
  
Yelan glanced around at her daughters then her eyes narrowed. "Ummmm...no, not really."   
  
Suddenly, a loud thump came from outside. Everyone inside rushed to the doors. Sakura gasped in surprise.   
  
"Touya?! Yukito?! Nakuru?! Eriol?! Spinnel?! What are you all doing here?!"   
  
Eriol stood up dusting himself off from the pile of bodies on the floor. "Well Tomoyo-chan told us about your predicament and as your half father, guardian, guide, so on et cetera, I'm here to cheer you on." he smiled.   
  
"And as your guardian and friend," Yukito began, "I'm here for you too."   
  
Touya stood smugly arms crossed simply replying, "As your brother, I'm supporting you...and wondering what the HELL is going on!"   
  
Sakura smiled weakly, "We could explain later I guess..." She then faced Nakuru and Spinnel in sitting in her breast pocket. "And you guys?"   
  
"Oh, ummm I came because there was a two for one sale on the flight."   
  
"I came for the food."   
  
More group sweatdropping.   
  
Fanren whistled. "Oi!!! Have we forgotten what we're talking about?"   
  
Everyone stared in her direction.   
  
"Look," she started, "the first task begins tomorrow afternoon. I cannot reveal it's true nature until tomorrow. You cannot prepare for this task, it is something you must already know...."   
  
Sakura sighed. "Mou...." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR NOW =) What do you think so far? =) Yes I love cliffhangers and am I really evil? Granted I am insane....but am I really evil? *Considers this...* lol oh yeah....just to mention...I haven't drank coffee since....last week and my living room has no carpet--it's tiled flooring =P Teehee. Just wondering if anyone pays attention to these author notes...do you? (Don't mind me, I'm just insane and on another pepsi/skittles/nestea/coughdrops/icecream/chocolate hyper drive...)   
  
Oh and please don't freak....I'm predicting updates...since this chapter is so short...chapter 19 should come out ..tomorrow...or the day after that I promise. And if I fail to bring out this promise..I'll let you guys decide my "punishment" =P 


	19. Marriage is but a Game

A/N: Yes, Yes, I KNOW! Chapter 18 was WAY too short and it was more author notes than actual fic. Anyway, I'm sorry if the release date for this chapter was late. I hope this chapter is long enough to last you 'till twenty. I may have to stop for bit due to technical difficulties..(I NEED A NEW COMPUTER NOW!) this Don't worry, this chapter shall suffice your kawaii S+S needs. =)   
  
Thankyou again **MeilingLi** for gathering my Syaoran information since my computer keeps crashing every ten minutes. =)   
  
Another Thank you to **ChetteTeng** for helping me translate the tagalog words. You're much too nice Ate Chette! ^_^ Salamat Po!   
  
Ummm...the author anonymously known as **Wings Of Fire**...you are sooo I dunno....how to say, enthusiastic? Haha. wow, 18 straight reviews O_O You made my day. Hehe, I feel flattered...I guess. ^_^ Am I really a good author? I don't really take half this stuff all too seriously...fanfiction is my hobby =P   
  
I began to think back to my MUCH earlier work...gawd it's craptastic. Haha. I mean you may have to write for awhile before you can be good at it. Practice makes (close to) perfect ne? ^_^ IF anyone feels that I am a wonderful writer...I was once like you. =P...probably still am =)   
  
Teehee, well if wasn't for all the reviews I get, I wouldn't write, I'd find no purpose to really continue a story unless someone wanted it to be completed. =) So if you wanna have an conclusion you guys better review and tell me =P I'll probably write more too...let's say...go for 200 reviews @_@ Teehee! Hell, I'd release a chapter every week =) 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)   
  
Chapter 19: Marriage is but a Game **

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sunlight filtered through the blinds of guest bedroom window. The green-eyed sorceress perked up and stretched as she rubbed the sandman's work out from her eyelashes. Yawning she stole a glance at her alarm clock. 11:43 AM. Her eyes widened. "I slept in AGAIN!" In a frantic rush she dashed down the stairs. She greeted everyone in the living room as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" she bowed. Touya passed her at the kitchen counter, a smirk glued to his face. "Ohayo Kaijuu."   
  
Sakura's brow twitched at this familiar and unappreciated greeting. Instead she smiled. "Ohayo oniichan." Touya was slightly disturbed.   
  
"You in a good mood today?"   
  
"Mochiron desu! (Of course!)"   
  
"Shouldn't you be nervous? What ever the hell is going on starts today."   
  
She shook her head. "I know, but I feel I am ready. All for the sake of winning Syaoran's freedom."   
  
"I thought you're engaged to him, so you're supposed to compete for the right to marry him against that other Chinese chick." he replied pouring himself a glass of orange juice.   
  
Sakura's cheeks reddened, "Well yes, in a way. But I am not obliged to marry him."   
  
"Oh," Touya arched an eyebrow, "you don't want to marry him?"   
  
"Chotto matte (Wait a minute)...are you implying something?"   
  
"Am I? I'm just asking whether you want to marry the gaki or not. It's a interrogative sentence. Nothing special meant by it."   
  
"Hmph. Right, well I'm 16. I not even sure of what I want."   
  
"Yes, you do. Inside your heart you know what you want. Whatever that decision is Sakura-chan, I want you to know that I support that decision and you'll always be my imouto (little sister) itsumo (forever)." He smiled gingerly, a rare older brother caring side of him surfaced. "Gambatte. (Good Luck)"   
  
Sakura grinned. "Arigato (Thankyou)."   
  
The serious and tender sibling moment dissovled away. Touya scoffed and tilted his head, "Now maybe you should put on some proper clothes..."   
  
Sakura stared at her pajamas and blushed, "Hai!" She ran back upstairs to change into more presentable clothes.   
  
Touya shook his head stifling a laugh, "Kaijuu will never change. I wonder how the gaki puts up with her...."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Sakura dressed in more appropriate house clothes. She began brushing her hair and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ming's reflection leaning against her doorway through the mirror. Sakura turned and faced in her direction smiling, "Ohayo Ming-san."   
  
Ming crossed her arms in her aloof position. "Heh. Morning clow mistress. You lied. I too am a sorceress. Do you think I'm stupid?"   
  
Meiling began her way up the stairs and overheard conversation. Being as devious as she is, Meiling crouched down to listen further.   
  
Sakura was somewhat astonished. "Lied? I did not lie, and I am not the clow mistress. I am Kinomoto Sakura, grade 10, number--"   
  
"Don't give me that shit Kinomoto. You have magic. You know it. I know it."   
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed, her serious face became more apparent. "Listen, Ming-san, I am no longer the Clowmistress. The clow cards have been transformed into Sakura cards. There was no reason to use my magic. I captured the cards, my duty fufilled, destiny complete. I can be a normal person once again."   
  
"Is that all you want to be? A normal person? Why not just give up then? Make all our lives easier. Hand over the Sakura cards." Ming said, coldly staring as she held out her hand.   
  
"Never, I will never give the cards to you."   
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Because, they belong to me. I am the chosen and rightful owner."   
  
"You don't use them. You're making them purposeless. Such a waste." She replied clucking her tongue.   
  
"No. They're safe and sound. Happy and secure. I am their mistress. I can't just give them away so easily."   
  
"Well I can obviously see you're good enough to control the cards... but, are you worthy of Xiaolang?"   
  
Sakura's hand balled into a fist, shaking violently in her bottled anger. Her eyes burned like fire. "You're asking me if I'm worthy of Syaoran? Maybe you should be asking yourself that question Ming-san."   
  
Ming arched a brow, "Me, worthy of Xiaolang? The question should be, _is Syaoran worthy of me?_" She chuckled arrogantly.   
  
"Alright. That's it." Sakura glared, her eyes unmoveable.   
  
"What'cha gonna' do 'bout it Japanese girl? Bring it on."   
  
"You have been SO asking for it." Sakura held her hands back trying her best to resist, face red and angry.   
  
"And what is this it?" She asked, unthreatened.   
  
"This!" Sakura's hand shot up into the air then slapped Ming across the face. The slapping sound echoed throughout the halls.   
  
Meiling gasped in shock, her mouth agape. She rubbed her eyes twice in disbelief. "D-d-did I just witness Sakura....mad? Seriously angry with reason?" She thought back to the ma huang-dojo incident...."note to self, NEVER make Sakura angry."   
  
Ming was entirely amazed. She cupped her cheek trying to rub the pain outwards. She rid of her surprised stare and plastered on her haughty attitude. "Just as I suspected. The cherry blossom isn't totally sweet and nice afterall. It's all a fake face for good impressions. You can stop pretending now, bitch." She smirked.   
  
"Hmph. Like I need good impressions. You're simply annoying and naive. It's the people like you who make a bitch. Blame yourself."   
  
Almost speechless with Sakura's come back she spewed aimlessly, "Whatever. You know I'm the better canidate. I'm more beautiful than you. I'm also more popular than you here in China."   
  
She shoved a teen magazine in Sakura's face. Ming was starring on the front cover alone, posing cutely in a gaudy outfit--like something that Sakura might have worn during her card catching days--and her face covered in make up. Headline read: Pretty bubblegum pop star and actress, Ming Li!   
  
Ming smirked triumphantly at her supposed greater reasons. "Imagine yourself with Xiaolang as a couple. Hah! You know you'll never look as good as we do, Jap girl." she sneered.   
  
Meiling's eyes were wide open in more shock. '_This is unheard of. Ming went so low as to racial terms! This has to stop before it gets out of hand. They're breaking the ground rules.'_   
  
Sakura was ready to unleash all hell. "You are so shallow. I see that you must be used to this prepped up treatment. Being rich, famous, getting your own way all the time. Understand this," Sakura paused and stared Ming straight in the eyes, " Social status means absolutely nothing to me." Sakura tossed the magazine back at Ming. "Pretty pop star ne?"   
  
"Don't forget actress." Ming added smirking as she caught the magazine.   
  
"More like pretty pathetic spoiled brat. Get out of my presence. Leave. Just leave."   
  
Ming remained where she was.   
  
"I'm telling you to leave. Now. It's not an option."   
  
"That's right Ming." Meiling stood at the end of the hallway. Both Sakura and Ming turned toward Meiling in surprise. "Your room is in the guest house. You don't want to be breaking rules now do you, Wu-chan?"   
  
Ming's eyes narrowed, "This is none of your concern. Besides, Xiaolang rejected you from the start Mei-chan. "   
  
"Well then you might wanna put some foundation and blush over that huge red spot on your cheek to keep up with your pop princess outlook or Xiaolang will reject you too."   
  
Ming fished out a miniature mirror from her pocket and gasped in horrorified shock.   
  
"Ooh, don't do that Wu-chan, wrinkle lines." Meiling teased.   
  
Ming began to walk toward the stairs, "Well I'm going to do something about this Kinomoto. You won't get away with it. Don't **ever** call me Wu-chan again, Mei-chan." Ming flipped her hair over her shoulder then left.   
  
Sakura let out a sigh of exasperation. "Thanks for helping me Meilin-chan."   
  
"It's nothing." She smiled, "She's a vanity queen. Don't let Ming break you down like that."   
  
"Don't worry. I didn't let her."   
  
"I saw." Meiling nodded grinning widely. "I didn't think you'd ever do that. My my, you can't go around doing that to people. It's also against the rules. Unsupervised conflicts."   
  
"I know. I know." Sakura hung her head low, "It's just, I couldn't take her garbage anymore. I'm not just going to let her walk all over me like that. I can't. I'm sorry."   
  
Meiling smirked, "Don't be. She deserved every word. She was asking for a beating. You only gave her a little sip from your bottle of rage. You should have knocked her lights out." She looked into Sakura's eyes. "Look at me Sakura-chan. I. Want. You. To. Kick. Her. Ass."   
  
They giggled in unison.   
  
"Okay."   
  
The grandfather clock chimed twelve times. Meiling looked at her watch. "It's time Kinomoto." Sakura nodded. Sakura went downstairs and stopped midway. Meiling bumped into her. Their eyes wide in confusion. "W-w-what happened to the living room?"   
  
"I don't...know Meiling."   
  
Flashing lights complete with a pink stage TV show dating set and video camera replaced the Li living room that once existed this morning.   
  
Fanren's voice sounded from the front stage. She stood behind a plastic podium decorated in colored hearts. "Hello, and welcome to the very first and very last game of 'Who Wants to be Xiaolang's Wife'!"   
  
Sakura facefaulted. A bright yellow spotlight shined upon Sakura, "Everyone, please give a big round of applause for contestant number one! Kinomoto Sakura!"   
  
Clapping in background by anonymous people.   
  
Meiling picked Sakura up from her dazed state helping her on the way to the stage. Sakura managed to sit down in the chair next to the podium. Spotlight still on Sakura, she smiled wanly and waved.   
  
The spotlight shut off and focused on Ming. "And now contestant number two! Give it up for Li Wu-ming!"   
  
Ming made her way confidently toward the stage and sat down next to Sakura giving her a warning glare then smiled innocently and waved once.   
  
More anonymous clapping in the background.   
  
Sakura looked back and forth wondering where the applause came from. Fanren lifted her cue card from the podium, "We now reveal your husband to be, Li Xiaolang!"   
  
Syaoran walked solemnly to his chair on the opposite the side Sakura and Ming. The light beamed on his face. He simply waved keeping a straight face.   
  
Loud hooting and applause.   
  
Fanren read the next cue card, "Alright. Time for round one, 'How well do you know your financee?' Let's explain the rules for round one. I'm going to ask a question about Xiaolang and you," Fanren guestured to Ming and Sakura, "the contestants must write down what ever they think is the answer and hold up the card when I say so. After that, Xiaolang will give out the correct answer. You each have 45 seconds to answer. To prevent cheating, Ming and Ying Fa will be placed in separate stalls."   
  
Feimei dressed in black gown with a low neckline whisked her arms toward the stalls then lead Ming and Sakura into their own stall.   
  
"There is a total of five questions. Each question equals five points. As we progress the questions will become more difficult. Now who ever gets the most questions correct will win round one! Any questions?" Fanren paused, "Let's begin!" She whipped out another cue card, "Question number one. What is Xiaolang's favorite color?"   
  
Both Sakura and Ming wrote their answers on their piece of papers. They waited for Fanren's signal.   
  
"Hold up your answer now please!"   
  
Sakura grinned ear to ear. _' Easy one.'_   
  
Sakura's answer: GREEN   
  
Ming's answer: BLUE   
  
"Your answer Shao di. (little brother [in Chinese])"   
  
Syaoran raised a brow. "Uh...Green."   
  
"Five points awarded to Ying Fa!"   
  
Ding! Board on the back wall under Sakura's name with digital light numbers changes from zero to five.   
  
"Alright. Question number two! What is Xiaolang's blood type?"   
  
"We're supposed to know that?!" Ming and Sakura asked unaminously.   
  
"Yes. Yes you are. You have thirty more seconds to answer!" Fanren smirked as she glanced at the game clock over head.   
  
Sakura tried to think logically. _'Generally most people have type O blood...'_   
  
Ming guessed.   
  
"Hold up your answers please!"   
  
Sakura: O   
  
Ming: O   
  
"Syaoran, your answer."   
  
"I dunno...."   
  
"I do." Yelan appeared. "It is O." She handed Fanren a medical report.   
  
Fanren flipped through it's pages skimming the report's contents. "Oookay, this information is reliable I suppose....both Ying Fa and Ming recieve five points!"   
  
"Moving on, question three! When was Xiaolang born?"   
  
Sakura sighed with relief, _'this one isn't so bad...'_   
  
Ming concentrated....   
  
"Your answer please!"   
  
They held their signs high in the air.   
  
Sakura: July 13th   
  
Ming: July 13th   
  
"Your answer Shao di?"   
  
"July 13th."   
  
"Good job! Another five points to the both you!" Fanren turned around. The camera followed closing in on the score board and Feimei waving her arms in it's direction. "So far, Ying Fa is in the lead with fifteen points and Ming is behind with ten points. Wow, pretty close already. Well let's continue."   
  
"Question number four! If you were to have intercourse with Xiaolang, what kind of position would it be?"   
  
Everyone gasped. "What kind of question is that??!!"   
  
Fanren checked the cue card again, "Huh? Oh scratch that question! That's not supposed to be there..." She said glaring at Nakuru.   
  
"What? You can tell it's my handwriting?"   
  
"That's a confession!"   
  
"I mean--no....well I was just curious..."   
  
"Okay...anyway...the REAL question number four, what annoys Xiaolang the most?"   
  
Sakura thought back to card capturing days, she wrote her answer immediately.   
  
Ming snickered and wrote down her thoughts.   
  
"Hold up your answer!"   
  
Sakura: Kero-chan   
  
Ming: Losing   
  
"Your answer Xiaolang?"   
  
"Well ever since I met with the guardian beast, I'd have to say Kero."   
  
"Oi!! I resent that!" Kero yelled as he flew to Syaoran's side and bit his finger.   
  
Syaoran whacked him off, "Hey, you should be flattered. Not many people can claim to be what annoys me most." he said jokingly.   
  
"Right...." Kero returned to his seat pouting.   
  
"Uhh...okay, well five more points to Kinomoto! Last question for round one. What is Xiaolang's favorite food?"   
  
Sakura pondered over this...   
  
Ming wondered as well....   
  
"Your final answer?"   
  
Sakura: Chocolate...   
  
Ming: Dim Sum   
  
"Xiaolang, your answer?"   
  
"Err...both."   
  
Everyone arched a brow.   
  
"What do you mean BOTH?" Fanren inquired.   
  
"I mean both. I like both dim sum and chocolate."   
  
Fanren sweatdropped. "Does chocolate really count as food?"   
  
"I'd say so. You can eat both of them. They both taste equally good too." Syaoran replied.   
  
Meiling facefaulted, "I've never heard Xiaolang obesess over food before...well you learn something new everyday."   
  
"I don't know how to do this one..." Fanren said confused.   
  
"Umm...how about Chocolate Dim Sum?" Siefa piped in.   
  
"Siefa!"   
  
"Okay, okay. Maybe not."   
  
Fanren left the judges table nodding. "I'm sorry Ying Fa. After discussing with the other two Judges, Yelan and XueWeng, they consider chocolate as unhealthy. It will not count as food."   
  
Dissappointed 'awwwwwing' from background.   
  
"So now you each have a total of twenty points. It's tie! My oh my, such an exciting show so far. Well stick around for round two after this commercial break!"   
  
Sakura facefaulted. "Commercial break? This thing is being filmed?"   
  
"Of course! By Me!" Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"I should have guessed so....wait is this thing on TV?!" Sakura asked on verge of freaking out.   
  
"Nooooo. Silly. I'm just recording it becuase it's sooo kawaii!"   
  
"Mou..." Sakura moans as she sweatdrops.   
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, go get yourself a glass of water and freshen up. Daijobou? (You all right?)"   
  
"Hai. I'll do that." Sakura headed for the kitchen. Kero, Yukito and Touya were already there conviently and gave her a glass. "Arigato oniichan."   
  
"No problem. Just hang in there." Yukito told her.   
  
"Hehe, I will."   
  
There was the voice on the mega phone once again. "Calling ALL contestants. Report to your places now! You have 60 seconds!"   
  
Sakura turned, "Ara, gomen, I have to get back..."   
  
Touya nodded. "We understand."   
  
Kero yelled as she ran back to the stage, "Break the tie Sakura-chan!"   
  
Ming sat in her chair as if she never left it. No doubt she was ready. Sakura returned to her seat and waited.   
  
Fanren plucked another cue card out of the podium. "Now its back to the show 'Who wants to Marry Xialong!' As we have seen, it has been a close match, with Ying Fa and Ming tied at 20 points. Yet, we still round two to decide who gets the point in this test!" She stopped and smiled. "I know what you're all thinking. What is round two? Well I'm gonna tell you right now because I'm getting tired of this job! As the last half of the show, Round two is....drumroll please!"   
  
Fuutie bangs a gong instead.   
  
"Err...I guess that will do...anyway...Round Two is KAREOKE ROUND!!"   
  
Everyone questions simultaneously, "Kareoke?"   
  
"That's RIGHT! You heard me. Kareoke! Now...to explain the rules. We will let the contestants each a choose a different song they're familiar with and sing just a little excerpt in a cappella. The catch is it may not be in either Chinese or Japanese. Now you sing along best you can and the judges will score you upon your singing, 3 points (Yelan), style, 3 points (XueWeng), and overall performance, 4 points (Xiaolang). Any questions? "   
  
"What does this have to do with marrying cute descendent?" Eriol asked.   
  
"Oh nothing really," Fanren replied, "We just thought that it'd be an extra for Shao di to have a wife who can sing nice."   
  
More sweatdropping.   
  
"Well anyway, who wants to go first?"   
  
"I will!" Ming shouted jumping out of her chair. "Afterall, I'm a famous pop singer!"   
  
"Very well. Choose your song."   
  
"I pick my favorite song from the famous AMERICAN pop world, Britney Spears! And I'm gonna sing her first hit debut single, HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME."   
  
The unfamiliar crowd who does not know the unmentionable Spears blinked puzzled.   
  
Ming swiped the microphone from Fanren's podium and waited for the camera and lights to shine upon her.   
  
"Ready? Begin."   
  
Ming confidently smiled and began to sing the second verse then chorus.   
  
_"   
Oh baby, baby   
The reason I breathe   
is you   
Boy you got me   
blinded   
Oh pretty baby   
There's nothing that I   
wouldn't do   
It's not the way   
I planned it   
Show me how you   
want it to be   
Tell me baby 'cause I   
need to know now,   
oh because!   
  
My loneliness is   
killing me   
I must confess I   
still believe   
When I'm not with you   
I lose my mind   
Give me a sign   
Hit me baby   
one more time!" _   
  
She held out her hand toward Xiaolang and struck a dramatic pose. Syaoran sweatdropped.   
  
"Well done!" Fanren concluded for Ming.   
  
"Ahem," Fanren coughed, "Okay. Judges, give us your rating please!"   
  
"Well I personally think Ming has a beautiful voice with the exception that she can't truly carry a tune. So she gets a two." Yelan stated.   
  
XueWeng winced, "Well, being that she is my daughter, I'd give her three points because she has her own flashy outlook."   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Aren't we his daughters too..." Fuutie whispered to Siefa.   
  
"Yeah, but he's referring to Yelan's perspective. Mom is not the mother of Ming. Understood?"   
  
"Sou ka...(I see [Japanese].) ~~~~~   
  
"And your reason Shao di?"   
  
"She didn't really do much but try to sing. No choreography or rhythm at all for a rhythmic song. I say two because that's what she deserves."   
  
"Ooh, harsh Xiaolang...hehe" Meiling smirked.   
  
Ming shot Meiling a death glare.   
  
Yelan:2   
XueWeng:3   
Xiaolang:2   
  
"Sounds fair enough. That's a score of 7 points that give you a total of 27 out of the supposed 35 perfect score. Good job Ming. Can Ying Fa break this score? We'll find out now!" She passed the microphone to Sakura, "You may begin."   
  
Sakura shyly came up to the spotlight. A bit nervous, she started off slowly with a slow tone. As she sang, she swayed back and forth, sauntering and making direct eye contact with her audience.   
  
_" Sa aking pag-iisa [On my own}   
Ikwa lang ang [You're the only one]   
Tinatawag ko [I'm calling]   
Di ako mapalagay [I can't concentrate]   
Ka pag akoy [When I'm]   
Nag-iisa [Alone]   
  
Kung nalalaman [If you]   
mo lamang [Only knew]   
Na ako sa yoy nag-hihintay [That I am waiting for you]   
  
Lagi kitang [I'm always]   
Inaasahan [Expecting]   
Na magbalik sa aking buhay [You to come back into my life] "_   
  
"In Chinese/Japanese/English please?" Fanren sweatdropped.   
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura responded, "it's Tagalog." She wrote down translations and gave it to the judges.   
  
"Since when do you know the langauge of the Philippines?" Syaoran inquired.   
  
"I don't. I just listen to the international radioes." Sakura smiled cutely.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Err...anyway, judges, your scores please!"   
  
"Seeing that I do not know this song, it is exceptionally sad yet beautiful. Singing is not based on langauge, it is founded upon the singer and how much heart they put into it. Therefore, a three."   
  
XueWeng smiled, "As not to be biased, I award Ying Fa with a full three points because she's not wearing ridiculously low necklines, frilly skirts, myriad ribbons or feathery stuff all over. She looks like a sweet everyday person with a decent amount of make up."   
  
"Shao di? Your answer?"   
  
"Yes, I like how Sakura made contact within the audience and even though it was a sad song, she gave it life with movement. I say three instead of four because I don't like to see such a beautiful person so sad."   
  
Sakura blushed. "Ari-arigato..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Touya coughed, "That was a hit on Sakura wasn't it..." he whispered to Yukito.   
  
Yuki nodded. "Oh Touya, so protective."   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Yelan: 3   
XueWeng: 3   
Xiaolang: 3   
  
"That's an almost perfect score of 9 points for round two, giving Ying Fa a total of 29 points! That makes Kinomoto Sakura today's winner of the FIRST TASK, 'Who Wants to be Xiaolang's Wife'!! Join us **next week** for the SECOND TASK!"   
  
Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo hugged celebratory. Everyone congratulated her for winning the first task. "One down, three more to go." Meiling said optimisticly.   
  
"Yeah. I'll keep doing my best!"   
  
Ming walked over to her own corner, pouting and glaring at Sakura. _' The way she smiled so innocently, was just so perfect as it seemed. Everyone loves her. She's not even famous. I will make them love me.'_ "I'm going to break her down and get rid of that masking innocence. I just know she's hiding something." she said to herself under her breath. "And I'm going to find out just exactly what it is...." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: (Hadn't had one of these for a long time...) Nothing against Britney Spears....she just can't sing. As for the Tagalog Song Sa Aking Pag-Iisa(On my own), it's composed by Fernando Puranil and the Artist is Cinderella.   
  
A/N: If you're thinking what the hell am I smoking...well you can't have any of it =P What do you think so far anyway? TELL ME! EMAIL ME! REVIEW NOW! =) Ooh lol, I made it a song ficcie too...gawd, I don't go this far....   
  
Okay, did anyone notice that **next week** in the story? Haha, and you say I don't give you guys updates =P   
  
Well I'm supposed to get my computer reformatted sometime later so I'm trying my best to write and post everything up before I have too. Thank you **Travis** for posting chapter 18 for me ^_^ Such a sweet boyfriend you are. (Who is smart and hott just to mention =P) lol luv' ya!   
  
I know some of you have been asking for the longest time that Sakura should pound Ming's face in. I wasn't planning to in this chapter....just to let you know--but I did anyway. You know why? It's called 6th--or should I now say 7th graders who don't have any buissiness in your social life and try to piss me off!! ARGH! SOOOOOOO annoying. What do I care, I'm going to highschool =) Anyway.....   
  
  
  
Oh and my brother got really bored.....and he's wrote whatever the hell it is at the bottom. I'm gonna leave it there to fill up some space =)   
  


* * *

  
  
Occassionally, the author of this fic goes away... and leaves the computer alone... with her work up... *Evil Laughter*... Then I come along to add my two cents into the fic... yesh yesh, you're probably thinking that this is the just the author going insane, but no, it's worse! It's the other force... the one the haunts the the outside of your windows and the makes all the funny noises... I know, I know, I really shouldn't do that, but it's so much fun... You should try it sometime... =) But anyway not really having read the fanfic... here's my own story...:  
  
Once in the world where there was nothing but snow, there lived a girl... This wasn't just some normal little girl, no... it can't be that way, but she had special powers too... otherwise this wouldn't be story! Anyway her special power was to be able to talk to hamsters, and only hamsters... She couldn't talk to dogs, cats, or any other animals, just hamsters... Now a girl with the ability to talk to hamsters shouldn't be able to do much... but in this world, hamsters were everywhere... over the river and through the woods, like my bonnie is over the ocean... this was dark world where the girl was but the absolute ruler, Hamster Queen... You can't imagine how terrifying her hoards of rabid attack hamsters are...   
  
What? Wait, I'm not done yet!   
  
Now you are!   
  
NOOOOOOOOO! 


	20. Down Time

A/N: Hihi!! ^_^  WAAAYY long time no see…well half my life problems have been solved…but in a few days there's this thing called "high school" I have to go too…. ***Shrugs*** Yeah well, I wanted to enjoy my summer too if you know what I mean. Now that school is going to start soon I'll get to work on fan fiction too! Well if you want other explanations for delays…FF was down that week I had inspiration so I hadn't bothered…then the week after my computer was reformatted…then after that…uh…err…I'm 'grounded' so to say…or rather, banned from the computer until school starts sooo I've been sneaking on to write =P I haven't forgotten about you guys, I haven't forgotten about this story and I AM TRYING MY BEST to finish this story…I just happen to get into trouble…a lot. Ha ha ^^; I suppose you could call me the "unlucky girl". Anyways…I'm going to attempt to finish as much as I can today before my mom comes home from work! (And I'm not going to tell you what I did—cos' I swear that I

AM NOT A COMPUTER ADDICT!)

**Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)**

**Chapter 20: Down Time**

Sakura lay sprawled upon the couch in an utter mess. She was not in one of her most favorable moods. Her smile was not her smile. Her thoughts were strained and vexed as much as her body was strained and vexed. It was not today's chores that had bothered her, it was not the concept of battling for the right to be Xiaolang's fiancée, nor was it that she had been (and still is) a magical person and that being a magical person had not helped her aiding in the Saturday morning chores. It was simply that today was the day before tomorrow.

What is tomorrow?

BATTLE DAY! 

"Battle day…"Sakura repeated to herself continuously. She moaned annoyed. The last 'battle' was embarrassing and strange enough. What could the next battle possibly be? Sakura sighed. "I can't stand her. So she wants her dignity. She wants to be head of the clan…doesn't she have to be a male?" Strange ideas popped into her mind. Sakura shook her head, "Don't think like that…" She pondered even more so as the hot summer day progressed. _I remember Wei telling me that Syaoran's father was dead. Why had he said so? He's alive now isn't he? That is unless Yelan had other husbands? I would highly doubt that. Perhaps Wei meant Syaoran's father was dead in memory. No one had spoken about him as if it were a forbidden topic. Why was it that Yelan is still head of the Li clan now? The father has returned, is there some sort of loophole? Maybe I should ask Feimei about the clan rules…_

The sun shined brightly overhead in the courtyard. "Still the afternoon. Such a slow day." Meiling mumbled to herself. She sat upon the dojo stoop under the roof escaping the sun's heated sunbeams. "How I wish it was cooler." Meiling yawned lazily, "Tomorrow…"she smiled mischievously. "Maybe I'll get to eat the leftovers…."

…. And so tomorrow comes and the evening just begins.

[5:47 PM in China]

Tomoyo's eyes were glued to the TV screen in her apartment. They were wide and shining with demonic glee. "Kawaii desu ne!!" Tomoyo giggled aloud to herself. She swiped the remote from the floor and rewound the scene over once more. "The pink hearts and wall paper matched well with Sakura-chan's outfit during the first round!" The so-called commercial break appeared. "Eh? I didn't turn off the camera?" She shrugged. "I'll just edit it out later." Tomoyo blinked in shock. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" She rewound the tape over a few seconds. "Masaka…(impossible)." Tomoyo's eyes squinted seriously; the normal cheery shine flickered into what appeared to be anger. She spat the words out as she watched the video in disgust, "**Cheater!**" 

Tomoyo frantically dialed the Li family house number. No answer. She pounded in the numbers again. Still no answer. Worried, she grabbed her coat and dashed down the flight of stairs. No use calling a taxi in this traffic. Her heart raced. One way or another, Tomoyo was going to make it to the Li residence.

     

A/N: So what did you think? Yes, short chapter I know, but it's better than nothing at all. Anyways, chapter 21 will come out soon. I apologize for my tardiness but here we are! Review please? ^_^

(Oh yeah, the whole part about the score and getting it wrong…I was wondering if anyone would notice. =P I wouldn't mess up the story on purpose you know…it's always part of the upcoming plot twist ^_^ Oh and I finally saw episodes 1-20 fan subbed…I was like "oh dear…Syaoran's daddy is dead…oh well =P more plot twist then" ^_^)


	21. Post it Notes

A/N: Wa-hO! Just when I was just about to start writing this chapter I had to do my chores, then I had to do yard work that wasn't necessary, then I had take a shower, then get called for more useless yardwork >.. 

* * *

  
  


**Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart)  
  
Chapter 21: Post it notes **   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The grandfather clock in the Li family living room chimed six times. Not a single person came into the dining room.The usual smells of dinner being prepared were also absent. The enter house was no doubt **empty**.   
Syaoran entered the desolate house expecting someone to respond to his "tadaima". Silence. A post it note stuck upon the doorway, it read: "GO TO THE KITCHEN."   
  
Syaoran raised a brow in suspiscion. Having nothing better to do in empty house (especially when one is hungry), he entered the kitchen and spotted another post it note. This one read: "LOOK INSIDE THE REFRIGERATOR."   
  
Another simple imperative message. Syaoran cautiously did as the note said. To his surprise nothing popped out at him. Relief. Also to his surprise, the entire refrigerator was empty with the exception of a post it note that hung about in the corner. Syaoran peeled off the little white sheet from it's place in the back of the shelf. This had read: "YOU WON'T FIND FOOD HERE. SEARCH FOR **THE CAT OF LUCK**."   
  
The young sorcerer stared at the note in puzzlement. "Cat of luck?" he asked himself. "What do lucky cats have to do with Dim Sum?"   
  
Attempting to make sense of things, he analyzed the three notes. The first two were yellow and the third appeared to be card, much like a what a business card would be made from. Curiously he turned the card over. It was most definetly a business card. An address was marked in the center and in bold letters at the top read "LUCKY CAT RESTARUANT, A LITTLE BIT OF CHINA."   
  
The sound of frantic footsteps came into Syaoran's hearing range. A sudden rap at the door banged contiously. The familiar obsessive japanese voice was heard, "Moshi moshi?! Anyone?!"   
  
Syaoran rushed to answer the door. "Daidouji? What's wrong?"   
  
"Sakura-chan!!..(gasp).. Ming!!..(gasp).. Cheating!!" Tomoyo was still catching her breath.   
  
"Where are they now?"   
  
"....battle!"   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "Sou ka! Where is it?"   
  
"Saa~ ne..."   
  
"How come you don't know?"   
  
"I wasn't allowed to interrupt. Someone's filming it, the battle already. I think it's supposed to be on TV."   
  
"On TV?"   
  
Nod. Nod.   
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo ran to the living room and clicked on the television. They flipped through the channels searching for any sign of Sakura 

* * *

  
  
A/N: Teehee? Well, whaddaya think? ^_^ Anyways....the first week of highschool just finished! Wai! Yeah, I feel much betta now. New friends and stuff ^^ Animefan, hi hi Sarah! ^_^ and the best part is highschool kicks! ^_^ p4rd0n 7h3 l337 bu7 1'm 1n 4 sup4 600d m00d! C'mon now!! REEEEEEVIEWW!! IMA!! ONEGAISHMASU!! Domo! ^_~ (as for the hamster story..hrm..uh..well, I'll get oniichan off his lazy posterior, gimme a sec.) yeah and I wrote this REALLY short chatper, sorry about the shortness....couple weeks ago...and now its' already October, when i had originally written this around August! I'm SOOOO sorry for not posting but well school got hetic, my friend got overdosed, some crazy ex wife stalker of my father wants to kill me and I just got a part time job! ^_^ Wow, and no, I'm not lying about a single one of those things --; Anyways, i'm off, all the support email REALLY helps, makes me think this story is still worth writing. But like I said before, I promise you, I will finish this story no matter how long it takes me to finish it!!! 


	22. Iron Chef: Card Captor Sakura Style Part...

A/N: Hey hi peoples ^_^ Guess what? It's my birth month! (I was born November 24th, 1987) Joyous. Yeah well I asked my friends to NOT put my pictures on the birthday announcements at high school. What's the use, I know they'll probably do it behind my back --; ah well, they're such wonderful friends! ^_^ Hehe. Just gotta keep waiting until the 24th of November ^_^ Yay! Almost 15, well almost. Anywayz, I Know that you guys have been waiting for this chapter for like FOREVER!! Yeah.I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Onegai? Arigato ^^ Oh and remember, I'm not Chinese, I'm Filipino, so feel free to correct me with those language mix ups and what not. Also excuse any typos I may have as well. I'm trying to do this fast!! (Teehee, this chapter is like another story within itself. Fun, fun ^^ Oh and since I've been reading the Miracle worker in class, I decided to write this chapter like a play script XD Enjoy! )  
  
  
  
Sheng Xin (Sacred Heart) Chapter 22: Iron Chef!! Card Captor Sakura STYLE! (Part I)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mittei Mittei!! It's Sakura-chan!"  
  
"eh? You're right."  
  
"Oi, what channel is this?"  
  
"Not sure, the Chinese Food Network I believe."  
  
"Honto ni?!"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Tomoyo squealed. "Wahh! Kaga-san has been replaced! And he was my favorite guy too! Ara? Eriol-kun?! He has taken Kaga-san's host spot? Usso! Demo kawaii!!!"  
  
Syaoran tilted his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Hush kudasai. The battle music is playing! We must watch quietly."  
  
Syaoran sat on his living room couch with confusion.he had nothing better to do. Alas, he came to watch Iron Chef.  
  
[TV SCENE]  
  
Eriol: And now ladies and gentlemen, a VERY special Iron Chef episode, brought you by the proud youth of Asia! I present to you, the IRON CHEFS!!!  
  
Meiling as that one guy whose always stating the obvious during the battle; a.k.a Ohta-san: And now the Iron Chefs! Iron Chef French! Hiroyuki Sakai!  
  
[Camera focuses on Sakai-san]  
  
Iron Chef Chinese, Chen Keniichi!  
  
[Camera focuses on Keniichi]  
  
And Iron Chef Japanese, Masuharu Morimoto!!  
  
[Camera focuses on Morimoto then backs out revealing all three Iron Chefs behind their corresponding background pictures of themselves.]  
  
Meiling: Ara, ara. But today's episode is very special because instead of having our iron chef's battle, we shall have Asia's youth representatives cook in their place!! Representing Iron Chef Chinese, Li Wu-Ming of the Li clan!  
  
[applauding]  
  
Representing Iron Chef Japanese Kinomoto Sakura of Toemeda city!  
  
[more applauding]  
  
And Iron Chef French, will be represented by-[with a panicking freaking out tone] eh? What do you mean we have no Iron Chef French representative?! I mean, we all know Hiroyuki is like the best, his representative being here is a MUST!! (A/N: just so you know, Hiroyuki Sakai is my favorite Iron Chef ^_^) Well?! Where is he?  
  
Wu-Ming: [in a low stoical tone] I disposed of him.  
  
Meiling: What do you mean you 'disposed of him' ?  
  
Wu-Ming: Exactly what I meant, he's gone.  
  
Everyone in Kitchen Stadium a.k.a lucky Cat Chinese Restaurant: You Killed him?!  
  
[OUT of TV SCENE]  
  
"Kami-sama! Did you hear that Daidouji-san?"  
  
Nod nod. "We just can't sit here and watch. It's wrong. Besides.I'm hungry."  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. "You know where this place is?"  
  
"MmmmHmmm. I've been going out to that restaurant for the past month for lunch. It's near the Daidouji toy warehouse."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Tomoyo smiled mischievously. "Indeed."  
  
[Back to TV SCENE]  
  
Wu-Ming: Of course not. He's just in the way. This battle is supposed to be between Kinomoto and ME!! No one shall interfere!! [In a more threatening voice] Just you watch!! You will not be able to match my elite cooking skillz!!!  
  
Meiling: [pause] Well who was the supposed Iron Chef French representative?  
  
Wu-Ming: Dunno.some scrawny boy, kinda tall, black messy hair. He kept mumbling some nonsense about Turkeys and where the originated from. He said 'Turkeys originally came from Canada's great and harsh snow covered Yukon! Then they migrated to America for their religious freedom from the spiteful penguins who have always wanted to fly!' Now that I think about it, he never opened his eyes..  
  
Meiling: [pondering in question] A thin boy, black hair, speaks of nonsense and never opens his eyes? O_O Masaka?!  
  
Sakura and Meiling: [simultaneously] Yamazaki-kun?!  
  
Muffled voice behind Meiling and Sakura: Hai?  
  
Sakura and Meiling: Eeeeek?!!!  
  
Meiling: Where the hell did you come from?!  
  
Yamazaki: From underneath the counter. [points and smiles]  
  
Everyone in Kitchen stadium: [sweat drop]  
  
Meiling: [whips out a "Sana-mallet" (A/N: I am a MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA Kodomo no Omocha fan!! Teehee. Must watch that show, if you haven't seen it, you haven't lived ^_~)]  
  
Chiharu: [Pops out of nowhere and smacks Yamazaki in the head with a mallet of her own] Don't be making lies again!! Baka!! [Begins to drag him out of the stadium room. Pauses. Smiles.] Oh and, excuse us. [Leaves.]  
  
Sakura: [sweat dropping] Anou.Ming-san, just so you know, the Iron Chef show doesn't work that like. Even if you got rid of French representative- san, the Iron Chefs never challenge each other. A challenger challenges the Iron Chef to test his or her skills against him or her so that they can feel that they prove their skills as an honest to goodness chef.  
  
Wu-Ming: Usso. Really? Hrmm.well who is the challenger?  
  
Challenger:[raises her hand] Kon ban wa Minna-san!  
  
Sakura and Meiling Simultaneously: Tomoyo-chan?! O_O  
  
Tomoyo: Hai! ^_^  
  
Meiling: You're not supposed to be here! I thought we got you to stay home or else you'd be all like 'KAWAII!!!!' Then continue taping Sakura and interrupt the battle. Like last time. At least this time we can put up on TV. Heehee, and on cable too! [makes suspicious squinting eyes] Who gave her the slip?  
  
Tomoyo: No one did. I came.I came because I have information to reveal to the world!! Err.those watching us on cable TV!  
  
Meiling: And what would this information be?  
  
Tomoyo: [raises her hand high out in the air which is holding a video tape!] I have the evidence to shock the Li Clan!!  
  
Syaoran: [shock] Please gaud no, not baby pictures.-.-;  
  
Sakura: baby pictures?! [gasp] LEMME SEE!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Uh.I don't have those. Syaoran: [in relief] good.  
  
^^;; (--A/N: [I wanted to see those too!]  
  
Eriol: [cough] Ahem, let's get on with this show. We're only allowed to use 60 minutes you know-and that counts commercials too.  
  
Sakura: Gomenasai.  
  
Tomoyo: Demo!  
  
Eriol: Not now..  
  
Tomoyo: [was about to pout but keeps her composure.after all, she's Tomoyo. She thinks all mischievously.giggles a slightly insane laugh]  
  
Eriol: Okae, well where is our real challenger?  
  
Silence.  
  
Meiling: [gives a sideways look at Ming] Don't tell me you disposed of him too?  
  
Ming: nod.  
  
Syaoran: Is that even allowed?  
  
Eriol: [next to the real Kaga. They both shrug.]  
  
Meiling: So what do we do? We need a challenger. And by that someone who can take on the Iron Chef representatives. [Hrmmmz.smirks maliciously. Looks at Tomoyo]  
  
Tomoyo: [smiles back. She and Meiling then look at Syaoran.]  
  
Syaoran: [his eyes are wide open in a sort of fear.] No.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling: Yes.  
  
Syaoran: [shakes his head and flails his hands] NO!  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo: YES! [Drag Syaoran into the kitchen area.] Here is your challenger! ^_^  
  
[^_^ A/N: I just HAD to do that ^_~ and hey, you BETTER be reading my author's notes, they have importance to this story!! ]  
  
Sakura: [sweat drops]  
  
Eriol: Very well. Challenger, which Iron Chef representative do you wish to battle?  
  
Syaoran: Neither. --;  
  
Eriol: Tough, you must cook against them both. [smirk] You cannot allow your bride to be to be unable to cook better than you. So, you must cook and compare meals! Together!  
  
Meiling: And with these turn of events, who knows what will happen in Kitchen Stadium?! A finance must battle both his fiancées! Who will cook better? Who shall become the spouse with great cooking abilities?! What the heck is the main ingredient?! Find out next time on Iron Chef Card Captor Sakura STYLE Part II!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Syaoran: Say what now? The chapter's over already? Sakura: What a relief. Meiling: The author left off at another cliff hanger deshou? Lady Ai:[nod. Nod.] Tomoyo: [pokes the author] So what's going to happen in Iron Chef Card Captor Sakura Style Part II? Lady Ai: I have no Idea.I never actually plan this uh.thing. I have this general ending plot.but I never really thought about the stuff in- between.basically chapters 5 up 'till now have been absolutely spontaneous. Yups, that's right. I'm sorry, but yeah.I think I remotely have an idea. It includes Miso Soup, Fried Rice, and lots of Cooking Master Boy fun ^_^ Yummy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okae? Are you satisfied now? A LONGER chapter just as promised ^_^ Heehee. This better sustain you for a bit-until my Thanksgiving break or something.. I'm not totally sure when I'll get the inspiration to write again. It turns on and off you know. Oh and I know the characters are beginning to become a little OOC.okae.Maybe A LOT OOC. What's OOC you ask? (if you don't' know) OOC is Out Of Character. But personally I think it's nice just for these few times, after all, it's a fan fiction story right?! Just so you know, most of my odd problems have been solved-with the exception of my internet service provider taking my internet away from me for a week! . That was SOOO not cool. Hehe. Oh well, wish me a happy 15th I suppose.^_^ give me a Birthday present too ^_^ You know my address deshou?  
  
Sana_Hayama87@hotmail.com  
  
I may just change my pseudonym to Sana_Hayama-maybe not.hehe. you know where to find me though O_O LOL. Don't worry about it, I'm just playing. But do feel free to send a Happy Birthday my way, I don't much of those.at home. I'd really appreciate it-and I JUST might release chapters MUCH faster-like even FINISH the story, 'cuz everything gotten hectic again you know. (4 by 4 classes which means I take finals twice a year instead of a mid-term and a final. It's insane! Which is also fun because I get 4 totally new classes when I come back from Christmas break. I love high school ^_^) Oh and just to mention, it's my OL "daughter's" Birthday today ^^ (A week before my own birthday.she's also older than me ^^; LOL, expected I supposed.Say happy birthday to Xiao-Ying in #Ssforever @dalnet/aniverse too!) 


	23. Iron Chef Card Captor Sakura Style Part ...

A/N: Okae! Here again ^_^ Many thanks to those who wished me Happy Birthday, I'm very happy! MElly thinks I'm weird for writing notes upon myself? Hehe, I don't blame you though. I am an odd, insecure person who seeks help from her fans from fan fiction. nonetheless it keeps me sane- somewhat. Anyways.words about the story? Hmm.well I'd like to thank Li Blossom for volunteering to help me with the Chinese mess ups because I don't know the difference between mandarin, Cantonese, etc.^_^ and I'm sure there was another person but I don't have time to check that over right now --; since you all want me to finish this story to fast, I will.best I can ^_^ (Oh, Japanfan, about the hamster story, I'll have to contact my brother upon that one because he's super busy right now due to his IB program school, he says he has to write some TOK paper which determines if he graduates with a "nice" diploma or not ::shrug::)  
  
Sheng Xin: Chapter 23: Iron Chef Card Captor Sakura Style Part II! Cook like you like you've never cooked before!  
  
Where we left of before: Unexpected stuff happened and it turns out that Syaoran will have to battle against his fiancées and discover who can cook the best! Oh dear, what will become of this battle? Find out in today's Chapter!!  
  
~~~And so it was decided. Syaoran will battle.~~~  
  
Syaoran barely flinched as he raised an eyebrow. "I.I.I am going to cook? "  
  
Meiling giggled, "Ooh, he doesn't stutter too often."  
  
Eriol nodded, "that's right. And now for the challenge. You see, we would like to test everyone's cooking skills but first, we would like to see what you would do with a basic dish. So Kinomoto, cute descendant, and Ming Li, show everyone your skills. "  
  
Syaoran twitched. 'Why did he call me that again-especially right now?' he thought.  
  
Eriol lifted his hands and gestured to the audience. " For this special episode.we have some special limited rules.it's based upon a theme to show your skills as a house cook. ^_^ Everyone, for your first dish, you must be able to make fried rice. No, stop staring at me that way. I said fried rice and I meant it. As for your second dish, you must make miso soup unlike any other miso soup. How? I don't know, I'm just hosting this show. Lastly, you must make a desert dish ^^! Of course there is a catch. You must USE the main ingredient in these two dishes. You must also portray the main ingredient the most within your dish best you can." Eriol began to walk up to the post to unveil the main ingredient.  
  
"As for the main ingredient, it's."  
  
Eriol whisked away the cloth to reveal the ingredient.  
  
Eriol stared at what appeared to be the "ingredient". "It's umm.what is this.?"  
  
Meiling interrupted. "I believe they're bars of Chocolate."  
  
Chocolate? A/N: Don't ask, got bored..  
  
Ming arched a brow, "You expect us to make fried rice and miso soup with chocolate?"  
  
Eriol shrugged, "I didn't expect you to make anything with chocolate."  
  
Meiling sweat dropped, "Chocolate fried rice and miso soup.nasty."  
  
Yelan handed Eriol a note card. "Read this." Winks at Syaoran.  
  
"Hmm? It says.you must be able to play with your ingredients if you wish to have children.especially with chocolate."  
  
Syaoran fell over.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? --;"  
  
Meiling giggled. "Dunno Syaoran, what does that mean?" then smirked.  
  
Eriol sighed, "Okae people, let's get this CHOCOLATE battle over with. We've barely got any more time for this. Introductions should have only lasted 5 minutes or so. We've wasted 15 minutes. "  
  
Eriol stood center stage, "LET THE CHOCOLATE BATTLE BEGIN!!"  
  
Sakura and Ming dashed for the Chocolate ingredients upon the table and collected a fair amount to begin with. Syaoran slowly sauntered to the chocolate and delicately chose his chocolate ingredients.  
  
"Hmm.Hershey's chocolate, that'll do.and ooh.this English stuff, Cadbury.. per-fect.'", Syaoran said to himself with a delighted grin. He rushed back to his battle station and laid the chocolate upon the counter. He chopped the pound of Hershey's chocolate into a fine flaky powder.  
  
Meiling came onto the scene with Tomoyo doing video tape close ups. "Nee, Syaoran, we see that you've chopped up a pound chocolate into a flaky powder, (A/N: redundant I know, just think of what Ohta would do anyways =P) what do you plan to do with this chocolate powder?" Syaoran smirked and said, "Himitsu desu. "  
  
Meiling arched a brow, "'It's a Secret!' he says lady and gentlemen. That's expected from Syaoran I suppose, well then let's see what Ming and Sakura are up to!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling sprint to Sakura's vicinity. "Ooh, it looks like Sakura- chan is melting her chocolate after chopping them rather roughly. What do you suppose she's making?" Dr. Hattori asked to the weird Fortune Teller lady, Hosogi Kazuko. Kazuko-san shrugged. Fukui-San noted that Sakura was working quite fast and seemed vexed. Japanese actress Maya Namura giggled, "I think she's trying to make chocolate milk soup perhaps?" Fukui shook his head, "Isn't that much too simple?" Kazuko-san nodded, "Much too simple, indeed."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at their comments and thought "Hello..I'm RIGHT HERE, and I can HEAR you." Despite their comments, she worked on her little chocolate creation. Meiling shoved the microphone in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan, what exactly is it that you are making? Is it really chocolate soup just as the judges think?"  
  
Sakura smiled genuinely. "Actually.."  
  
"Actually what?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea what I'm doing." Sakura admitted cutely.  
  
Meiling face faulted. "Think girl! THINK!!" She then moved over to Ming's area.  
  
"And what are you up too? Looks like you're grinding your chocolate?"  
  
Ming arched a brow." What does it look like I'm doing? "  
  
"I meant what you going to do with your chocolate when you're finished grinding it?" Meiling rephrased.  
  
"Turn it into soup or rice because that was the requirements right?"  
  
"Well.I suppose so."  
  
"Good, now leave."  
  
Meiling sweat dropped. "That's cold."  
A/N: meh..can't think! Hahahaha loss of inspiration.I'm sorry, its' like spring break now and I've been busy and getting involved with my life..yeah ^^; I noticed I still receive emails from u people and I'm truly sorry. I should finish, you guys like this story that much? If u really do, I will finish for the fans ^_^ cuz' u guys deserve a happy ending.  



End file.
